Naruto The Eagle Assassin
by dom666ism
Summary: The year is 2018, and the world has been kept safe by The Assassin Order, protectors and warriors, against the dreadful plans of the Akatsuki. And as the Akatsuki look for the Jinchuuriki, vessels who wield nine beasts with enormous power, only one man has the power and abilities to stop them; Naruto Uzumaki, Vessel of the Kyubi Kurama and 24 year-old Master of the Order.
1. Prologue

Naruto the Eagle Assassin

**Prologue**

_ For centuries, there have always been two opposing forces who have strived for peace. One by killing the corrupt and evil in the world, the other by conquering it._

_ The former ones were known by many names at the time. Ninja, specters, but were officially known as Assassins. Trained at the young age of ten, each member of an Assassin clan is taught the abilities they need to survive in the modern world. Brought into The Order, the children are trained in the art of stealth, agility, and hand-to-hand combat. By the time they reach the age of 12, they are put into a three-man cell, or team led by an experienced veteran. At the age of usually fifteen or sixteen, the students become official Assassins and are usually allowed to go on lone missions. Most, usually around the age twenty and twenty-seven are given the opportunity to become Masters if their skill is high enough. With each Order main city led by a Kage, the strongest and most formidable of Assassins, The Order have resided in secret for half a millennia._

_ The other force was also known by a great many names. Although they were commonly known as The Knights Templar, they have lately gone by the names Paladin and their most recent name Akatsuki, or The Dawn. Unlike The Assassin Order, who at times believed in diplomacy before the necessity of killing, The Akatsuki believed that conquers and supremacy was the only way to bring total peace. And so, they have constantly been at odds with The Order, who believe the Akatsuki as a deadly evil and halt their plans whenever they can. They were responsible for a great many wars and tragedies such as the Three Great Shinobi Wars, World War II and a great many earlier ones._

_ Most recently a century ago, Akatsuki had learned of the nine Pieces of Eden, small chunks of gold colored metal that form into what is called the Apple of Eden. Created by a race only known as The Ones Who Came Before, the Apple of Eden is a powerful object that can grant whoever wields it the power to make anyone fall under their control. The Akatsuki, believing that this object can grant their goal went in search for it. A scientist in Akatsuki, known as Orochimaru experimented its power on eleven different animals; a raccoon, a cat, a turtle, a monkey, a dolphin, a horse, a slug, a beetle, an ox, an octopus, and a fox. But the experiment had caused all nine pieces to fuse with each animal, fusing four different animals into two hybrids. _

_And not only were they transformed into monstrous versions with numerous tails, they each had the same amount of intelligence if not more than the average human. And so, each had given them a name; the raccoon, the wiliest and rowdiest of them all was named Shukaku. The cat, the loneliest of them called herself Matatabi. The turtle, the nomadic one had called himself Isobu. The monkey, who held his pride above all others was named Son Gokuu. The mixed dolphin and horse, who developed two different personalities, called themselves Kokuou. The slug, the soother, named himself Saiken. The beetle, the flyer, gave herself the name Chomei. The bull, who dominated with the most superior intellect over the octopus, called himself Gyuki. While all these Bijuu were powerful, they were nothing compared to their sibling, the fox who called himself Kurama "The Bringer of Death, Destruction, and chaos." While the other bijuu had hated humanity for what they did to them, Kurama was the most furious and vengeful of them. With nine tails, Kurama had the power to destroy the largest mountains. He is considered the most cunning, intelligent and most sadistic of them all._

_And so they had escaped the confines of their captives and travelled across the globe wreaking havoc wherever they crossed. Orochimaru, who had created these monstrous beings, was disbanded from Akatsuki for his ironically monstrous mistake. And so, the Akatsuki had sent out their nine greatest warriors and two of them were the official leaders of the Akatsuki although their appearance has always remained a mystery to those other than the nine._

_The Order, having heard from two scouting assassins who had barely survived against the destruction of just one Bijuu, had sent the news to Minato Namikaze, the youngest assassin to ever reach the rank of High Master and Hokage of one of the main cities, Konohagakure, commonly referred to as Konoha City. Considered the greatest genius amongst his generation, Minato was very intuitive and clever, coming up with strategies in the heat of battle in only a matter of seconds. After fighting against a foe for only the first time, he can find the strengths and weaknesses that his foe can exploit and uses it against him. His immense speed and instantaneous reflexes had given him his infamous moniker "The Yellow Flash of Konoha." But while he may have been a merciless and cold opponent on the battlefield, Minato had sought for peace, and so went in search of the Tailed Beasts believing he could stop their road of destruction. While doing this a masked figure had arrived in the city of Konoha, where he appeared inside Minato's home and fatally injured the adept assassin Kushina Uzumaki, Minato's wife and took his three year-old infant Naruto as a hostage. Minato arrived quick enough to find his lover bleeding on the ground barely alive. Consumed in cold anger, he called in the best surgeons The Order had and went to complete his duties as a leader and father; protect his city and save his son._

_As he fought the mysterious leader, who had called himself Madara Uchiha the last of any clan to have a bloodline connected to The Ones Who came Before and the only one who can truly control the bijuu. While Minato did not seem concerned, he knew something was off about this masked figure. As the fight ensued, Minato had finally gained the upper hand, forcing Madara to retreat. While he may have lost control of Kurama, the beast had grown in a lost rage and began to keep attacking the city. Holding his only son and looking at the infants face, Minato knew the only way to end the destruction was to do the unthinkable; seal the dreadful beast inside his son. Conflicted and in despair he was shocked to see Kushina, who was extremely pale, limping towards him. She believed with her families secrets of seals, they could create a stronger one together than Minato could ever make alone. While he was against the idea believing that Kushina should live so Naruto could have a home and mother, Kushina comforted him with a warm smile and said that with her seal, they could watch over their son, even after they enter the afterlife. After a long silence he nodded and together they created a seal pulling Kurama directly into the boy's stomach, forming a tattoo like seal around the child's belly. The seal had taken all the energy Minato and Kushina had left and they soon succumbed to the seal's effects, but not before telling those in Konoha to not fear their son, and instead to keep him safe._

_While some believed the Hokage's words, most hated the boy for carrying the thing that killed all their loved ones. This boy as the old and present hokage understood would go through a great hardship, not knowing who he was or where he came from._

_This boy would be known as Naruto Uzumaki, The Vessel of Kurama and Master Assassin of The Order._


	2. Chapter 1 Age 3 through 9

**Chapter 1**

**Age 3-9**

_That following night…_

Toya Suzuki was working on a document when he heard a whooshing sound. Grabbing his hidden blade kit, he put it on and got ready. After opening it he found a baby in front of it and knew who it was. "Naruto..?" He said puzzled.

After being Minato's closest friend and confidant for so long, he knew instantly that the crying baby was his godson. Minato and Toya were best friends since their first days in The Order and knew everything about each other. As they got older it was on their 14th birthdays that Toya had met Sayuri Suzume, an old friend of Kushina, who was Minato's girlfriend at the time. After their first meeting, it was obvious that the two had fallen deeply in love with each other and it was only a decade later that they were married and had a daughter, Akiko. Afterwards the two soon retired to raise their daughter but still kept their skills sharp.

On the day Naruto was born, Toya was named his godfather and happily accepted it. Seeing the baby on his front porch brought great sadness for he knew of what it meant; Minato and Kushina passed on to the afterlife. He knew that he'd have to raise this three year old boy on his own with Sayuri. On the basket was a note and he looked at it:

_Toya my old friend,_

_ I know you old enough to know that you will care for this boy as if he was your own. And now I must warn you that we have sealed the Kyuubi inside him and that he may grow up to be the only hope for the fate of humanity. When the time comes, I need you to promise me that you'll tell him everything. About his destiny, his family and how they loved him more than the world itself. I place him in your hands because I know you'll teach him the difference between right and wrong and the means of a true Assassin. And so with these last words I say only this… my friend, my partner… my _brother_… take care of my son._

_Minato_

Toya felt a tear on his face and smiled a little. "I'll raise him the way you would've Minato. I promise."

Sayuri walked up holding an asleep Akiko in her hands. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

He showed her the letter and she was practically balling in tears. "He has no family..?" She asked with a choke.

He held her close. "He has us, and we shall raise him, no matter what the city may believe."

She nuzzled against his shoulder. "Damn right… anyone who messes with my babies will get their heads cut off." She said with a lioness attitude.

He smiled and Akiko awoke and touched his cheek. "Naruto…"

_3 years later…_

Jushiro

Walking home after visiting his little cousin Konohamaru, named after the city he resided in, Jushiro walked on home until three larger boys came out making him groan in irritation. "Get outta my way, Stone… not in the mood for this crap…"

"You know the rules runt," Stone said shoving him back. "Cough up some dough and we'll let you go."

Jushiro stared, his crimson eyes in disbelief. "The heck'd you make that rule?!"

Stone grinned. "Just now, either that or take a beating," He suggested.

Jushiro didn't have any money to give and while he was pacifistic most times, this was sure as hell not one of 'em. And if there's one thing his old man taught him, it was to never back down from a fight. So, it was either pay up like a punk _or _teach the bully a lesson… he chose the latter and launched himself up grabbing Stone's head and kneeing him in his large nose like his pops taught him.

"Agh..!" Stone clutched his nose and his two sidekicks grabbed Jushiro as Stone got back to normal. "Rou roke my nose, you little rastard..!" He said clutching his nose.

"You kiss your momma with that mouth?" Jushiro asked with a cocky grin on his face and received a blow to the gut by him. "Ugh..!"

"I'll teach you you little…" A tap on his shoulder made him turn and he glared at the innocent brown haired girl standing before him. "What do _you _want?!"

"I'd like you to leave the boy alone please?" She asked with a kind smile making him grin. "What'll happen if I don't?"

Her smile faded into a cold stare. "Then my little brother will make things a lot harder for you." She told him.

"Lil'? And who would that be?" He said not noticing the blonde boy launch into the air.

"Me, JACKASS!" The boy shouted as he practically dropkicked Stone right in his back making him drop head over heels. The boys stared wondering where'd the boy came from. Jushiro gave the same expression on his face. "What the…"

The shorthaired blonde grinned from ear to ear and kicked Stone in the go-nads. "That'll teach ya not to listen to my sista," He said and turned to the two boys. "Ya wanna party, too?"

The boys growled and charged but were soon stopped by a figure who looked almost like them. "Enough Josho, Genta," He told them and dropped him.

The boy, Jushiro glared at the figure dumbfounded. "He hurt a member of our clan, Itachi! This can't go un-"He was stopped by Itachi's cold glare that sent chills down Jushiro's spine.

"Stone brought it upon himself. The next time I see this happening, _I'll _intervene, and you know that would be unwise. Isn't that right, _Genta?" _He glared shutting Genta up. "No? Good. Now get this trash back to the Uchiha Reservation."

They reluctantly nodded and took Stone back to the reservation. A boy around the same age as Jushiro and the blonde walked up. "Big brother, you said you would train me." He complained and Itachi smiled. "Sorry Sasuke."

He looked at them. "Will you be fine from here?" They all just nodded and he gave a kind smile. "I'm sorry for my brethren and I promise it won't happen again."

"Thank you." The girl said with a curt nod. Itachi nodded and he walked off carrying Sasuke on his back. Jushiro turned to the others. "I could've taken 'em, but thanks." He said shyly.

The blonde walked up and bonked him on the head. "Don't mention it. You are one heckuva fighter, though."

The brunette just smiled and walked up. "I'm Akiko, my friends call me Aki." She smiled.

"J-Jushiro." He said instantly feeling stupid for stuttering. The blonde grinned widely again holding out his hand. "Wanna be friends?" He asked.

Jushiro stared at it contemplating, and after a while he took it. "So what's your name?"

The boy smiled and pounded on his chest. "My name is Naruto, brother. Naruto Suzuki."

_Four years later…_

Naruto

I was walking around feeling confused and upset after hanging from the park. I just wanted someplace to play and as me and Jushiro, who's been my oldest friend since the day we met, went to the park, we were met with a bunch of glares from the adults.

"Why is everyone staring at you, Naruto?" Jushiro asked puzzled.

"Wish I knew honestly…" I told him.

As we played, Jushiro got to know a lot of kids but wouldn't let me play with them. Jushiro instantly turned them down. If there's one thing I can say about Jushiro, it's that he is the most loyal friend to have when you need one.

So we played a game of tag for a while and it was fun… while it lasted, because soon afterwards I was struck in the head by a rock. At first I shrugged it off but soon more came along after the next.

"Freak! Go back to where you belong!" They shouted at me.

"Stop it!" Jushiro said and one struck him in his face making them stop and leaving me stunned. "Shiro!"

I held him as he had his hand over his eye. I don't know exactly after that but I soon found myself seeing everything in red and glared at the people, who were backing away. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I growled in a voice that didn't sound like my own. It was deeper, angrier.

Then I saw a vision in my mind. It seemed like a fox of some kind only it scared me. Then I looked at Jushiro who was staring at me. "Naruto… your eyes are…"

I looked up and saw a reflection in a mirror. My eyes looked like that of a monster, but were dark red and with more pointed slits. Then they seemed to change a little to purple with a few more irises than just one. I looked at Jushiro and backed away. "Shiro, I have to go."

I took off and ran as fast as I could back home hearing Shiro call my name repeatedly, but I didn't turn. As I finally reached the house I dropped and slowly began to cry. Mom saw me cry and walked up holding me close. "Whats wrong sweety?"

"I-I had a nightmare, Momma." I told her slowly. She looked at me. "What kind, Naruto?"

"There was a… a demon. It was huge and it grinned at me with these red-eyes… then when I looked at a reflection, I had them. I think I scared Jushiro…"

She looked at me with wide-eyes and then held me. "Naruto, there's something I must let you know."

I looked up at her and then at Dad as he walked out. "Son, we've been wanting to tell you this for a while now."

"Tell me what?" I asked sniffling.

"You're… you're adopted," He said to me leaving me speechless.

"W-what?" he nodded at my expression. "I'm your godfather and Sayuri is your godmother."

"I-if you're not my parents then who is..?" I asked puzzled.

"Your biological parents were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, our friends and dear loved ones." Mom told me.

I stared. "My parents were the Hokage and The Scarlet Valkyrie of Konoha?"

"Yes son, they were. We'll start this from the beginning," They told me.

And it took about almost an hour, and they told me everything. From my parents to why I have the tattoo on my stomach. "So… my parents sealed the Kyuubi inside me to save the city… and it took their own lives to do it?" I said barely comprehending what I heard.

"Yes that's correct." Dad, or Toya, patted my arm softly. "Naruto if you hate us-"

"No!" I said making them flinch and I felt bad giving them the wrong idea. "Sorry. W-what I meant to say is I'm glad. They gave me to a family they knew would love me and teach me how to care for others like Aki, Shiro and Ol' Man 3rd Hokage." I smiled with tearful eyes. "And I know that my parents, no matter what people may think, loved me with all their heart."

"Oh, Naruto…" Mom hugged me tightly and I cried happy I knew them.

Naruto, Minato & Kushina belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Jushiro Sarutobi belongs to Jarein

Akiko, Sayuri & Toya belong to *lovelychu


	3. CHapter 2 Rinnegan & Decisions

**Chapter 2**

**Rinnegan and Academy Sign-ups**

Naruto

That following day, Dad took me to the training grounds with Aki.

"Alright Naruto , you said your eyes changed purple, yes?" He asked making me nod in response.

"Well what you did is activated your kekkei genkai, or your bloodline ability. For the Uzumaki clan, your mother's, it was the Rinnegan, the Samsara Eye." He told me.

I stared confused. "Rinnegan?"

He nodded slowly and Aki smiled warmly at me. "It is said that this dojutsu was the ability of Those Who Came Before themselves. Its believed to rival the powers of even the Uchiha's Sharingan. Under a powerful Assassin or warrior, like your mother, the Rinnegan can be a deadly and useful tool. It allows you to see those who are benign and hostile to you while also showing where your mindset target is as well. You can also see the movements of your attacker seconds before the move is even made, giving you an edge in battle. But one must have a tranquil and focused mind. Otherwise, you won't be able to see their movements." He explained.

I was excited. "So how do I activate it Dad?"

He chuckled softly at my response. "Its mostly activated through emotional stimulate."

I just stared blankly and confused. "English, Dad?"

He sighed. "Naruto, think of the things that make you happy in this world," He instructed and I began to think as I closed my eyes.

I saw a lot of things, like ramen, My Mom and Dad, my birth-parents, Jushiro, but the one that stood out most was Akiko which left me confused, but when I opened my eyes everything was black and Dad was blue. "Dad, you… your all blue."

"That's my chakra, or my life energy, you're sensing son. Its blue because Im not a hostile. You'll have more control of it later in your life, but for now, stick to the method I told you."

My eyes went to normal and I nodded. "Yes, Dad."

He smiled at me and nodded at both of us. "Now C'mon you two, Your mom is making us some Ramen and smoothies tonight."

We all cheered and as Dad walked up I saw Aki standing next to me. "So, what did you see?" She asked cheerfully and then I was reminded of seeing her smile and blushed. "N-nothing." I lied

She frowned then smiled again quickly. "Yeah, okay," She smiled making me smile back.

"Aki?" I asked and she turned her head as we sat. "Yes?" She asked.

"Why'd you go to the Assassin Academy? I mean, you seem too nice for it." I said stuttering a little. She then smiled and just poked my forehead. "Because, silly I wanna protect people like you and Mom and Dad. Heck, even Shiro."

"Should I join?" I asked in a whisper making her smile.

"Well you are a great fighter, Naruto. And there's something I want you to know that a lot of people already know." She said softly. "Like what?" I asked puzzled. She waved at me to come closer and whispered in my ear.

"No matter what anyone believes Naruto, remember the people that know the real you. The boy that would stand up to bullies to protect his family, by blood or not, and is the most generous being that has ever been born." She said and slowly backed up with a smile.

"Aki, I… thank you." That was all I could say as she gave that speechless compliment. All she did after that was kiss my cheek and smiled. "Gotta head back to the dorm, little brother, see ya there." She chuckled and ran off.

That whole night I lied in bed staring at the ceiling wondering what I should do. I mean, Jushiro was going into The Assassin Academy because his whole family was a part of it. Heck, his grandpa was the head of The Order in Konoha. Grandpa Saru was always nice to me, but the monkey in his staff was as mean as a scorpion in the darn desert. But then I began to think about the ones I wanted to protect, my parents, Jushiro, Grandpa Saru, and especially Aki. With that thought in mind, I had made my decision that night.

_ What's the worst that could happen..?_

_Two days later…_

"Sweetheart, are you sure?" Mom asked me as we walked to the entrance making me sigh.

"Yes mom, I'm sure." I said as Uncle Asuma and Jushiro and Auntie Kurenai walked up. "Let the boy breathe, for heaven's sake Sayuri." Uncle grinned with his lighter in hand.

She glared at him. "I wish you'd stop smoking around the kids, _Asuma._ Its bad for them." She looked at Aunt Kurenai. "Thought you said he was quitting."

"He was, until his father worked him up again." She sighed glaring at him and he held his hands up in defense. "Hey hey, hey! I tried, at least that ought to count." He said frantically making everyone laugh.

Dad knelt down to me and held my shoulders. "Remember son, you'll always have Akiko and Jushiro to hang out with so you won't be alone at the beginning okay?"

I nodded. "Yes Dad,"

He smiled and hugged me. "Your mother and father would be so proud of your decision right now." I just smiled and returned the hug.

Mom was in happy tears and hugged me tightly. So much in fact, that Dad had to pry her off me. Jushiro had said a heartfelt goodbye to his parents and we looked at The Academy entrance, the door to our new home.

Walking up to the Sign-up guy, the man asked for my name and looked at Jushiro. He just smiled and nodded at me. I turned and gave my statement.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage of The Order." I said with a grin.


	4. Chapter 3 New Teams & New Love

**Chapter 3**

**The New Team**

Naruto

"Naruto!" I heard as someone knocked on my dorm room and it sounded like Jushiro. Heck, I was so out of it, I really didn't care. I joined the Academy when I was ten two years ago, yet it feels so long on some days. This girl I had a sort of a crush on had been evading me at every turn, yet every other girl came running my damn way. I mean don't get me wrong, attention is great, but there are times when it becomes _too _great. And these were one of them. Jushiro has actually relished his popularity; the girls always go for red eyes.

The first year here was great. Since Akiko was learning seals, she stayed two years longer. Jushiro was actually as smart as he was talented unarmed, but he was mostly adept with throwing knives and daggers and also was a great medic type. I mostly became adept at parkour training and became an expert attacker with hidden blades and trench knives and one of the fastest Trainee's in my generation. Our teacher, Iruka Umino, had said that he hadn't seen a trainee as fast as me since the Yellow Flash. If he only knew that I was his son. That thought was an instant crack up to me, since no one except Jushiro and Aki knew the truth.

I got up from bed groggily and walked over to the door and opened it and wasn't surprised at what I saw. He was chewing on a toothpick, a bad habit he started after last year. "Shiro, I'm getting the sense you're going down a dark path…" I said scratching my eyes.

"No darker than you, man. Do you have any idea what time it is?" I just shook my head, making him sigh in irritation. "7:00 a.m.?" I asked.

"No, dumbass not 7 a.m., more like 10 _a.m._" He said pointing at his watch and I was instantly awake. "Aw, damn it! Why didn't you call my number?!" I asked grabbing my jeans and white and orange hoodie.

"_I did._ You wouldn't pick up." I stared at him about to object when he held a finger up. "You don't believe me? Check your phone." I did and felt bad. He did call my phone… twice at that. "Sorry man…"

"Hey don't worry about it. You're lucky we're Iruka-sensei's top students or you, my friend would be royally screwed." He grinned and it only grew wider as I flipped him off. "Now c'mon man. The whole gang is waiting."

As I got my jacket hoodie on, we soon found ourselves in front of ten different people in front of us. The first one I recognized was Shikamaru and Kiba.

Shikamaru was of the Nara assassin Clan. His clan was known for their calm demeanor and strategic thinking. Shikamaru was by far the laziest assassin I'd ever witnessed and had a habit of saying troublesome whenever he's irritated. Yet even though he was lazy, he still had your back through thick and thin and was smarter than he acted. With an I.Q. of over 210, he was by far one of the smartest student's to ever come into the Academy. The only one I'd say was even close would be Jushiro.

Kiba, on the other hand, was a different story altogether. He was blunt, rowdy and completely happy-go-lucky. His clan, the Inuzuka, was specialized trackers who relied on their sense of smell to find their targets. And while there were many types of Tracker Assassins , the Inuzuka were without a doubt one of the top three clans right for the job. Kiba was someone who was just kinda hotheaded and fun all at once.

Beside him was Shino of the Aburame. Not much could be said except that his clan is also expert Trackers like the Inuzuka only they were bug whisperers. Honestly, half the time I dunno if Shino tries to be creepy, but does a hell of a good job at it.

Behind him was the towering Rock Lee. Not much is known about Lee except the man is amazing at Taijutsu. Also a bit of an obsessive fighter with the largest brows I ever saw. Ended up calling him Bushy Brows after we first met. I guess you could say we're on good terms.

Beside him was Tenten. Say what you will about that girl, she is a weapons mistress. She can use just about any type with excellent succession. She was real pretty too, but wasn't really stuck up about it. I and she have a friendly yet playful friendship.

To her right were Neji Hyuga and his little cousin Hinata. The Hyuga clans were known for their Kekkei genkai, the Byakugan, which allowed them to sense life energy _and _find a person's pressure points with record succession. If there was anyone who was better at Taijutsu more than Lee, it was definitely those two. Neji seemed respectful and was always a bit of an older brother to Hinata, who was supposed to be the next head of the Hyuga I guess. She seemed a bit shy around me and Jushiro and would blush if she saw him. It wasn't that hard to see she had a soft spot for him. If only the jackass knew…

Up next was Choji Akimichi, by far the _biggest _assassin I ever saw. Probably wouldn't be if he didn't eat so damn much. The Akimichi were always known for their strength, not their weight. All in all, he was a good dude and we always hanged at the candy shop.

And then there was loud mouth Ino. Honestly if there was a single person I could stand the least, it'd be that bitch… First the girl is the mean-girl type, a stereo-typical one at that. Second, she never shuts up about her hair, much to my chagrin. But I guess she got points for backing a person up when they needed it. Her clan specialized in Intelligence-gathering and was hands down the best at it.

The last person I noticed was Aki, who grew her hair out more. She was by far the oldest of us and was about to turn fourteen soon. I told myself I'd get her a present soon. Every time I'd see her though I'd just stare at her eyes… then her lips and then… Oh no! Not going there! I mean she was my sister and yet… she was by far the most beautiful person I ever saw. Sure as hell wasn't gonna bring _that _up.

And so, this was my tight knit gang. And we were all anxious today, it was graduation for us and each would be sent into a three-man cell, a team that was led by a Master Assassin. We were all anxious to see who'd be with whom. Jushiro hoped it was his dad, but family can't teach their children. But I could understand the situation. Better someone you know, than one you don't.

We walked into the class and was caught by an unwelcoming stare from an old rival of mine; Sasuke Uchiha. We started off okay when we first joined, I mean it was his older brother Itachi that saved me, Aki and Jushiro when we first met. But the strangest and unthinkable thing happened… Itachi had attacked and wiped out his own clan for reasons still unknown. I always thought he was a reasonable guy though, at least until the news came in. I tried to apologize and be there for Sasuke since he was a friend, but he seemed to have this cold anger and brushed me away with hate. The asshole from then on kept rearing his ugly head and would try to best me anyway he could. And Sakura, the girl I had a thing for, would just completely bulldoze me to get to him. Honestly, I dunno what the hell she saw so great about him, the man's personality is about as funny as Shino's beetles.

"Weakling," He snorted. "Dickhead," I said sitting in my spot.

"Watch what you say Naruto!" Sakura said making me turn.

Sakura was one of smartest girls in my class, almost as smart Aki even. She had long pink hair, green eyes and yet a great smile. But she could be harsh at times, which pissed Aki off a lot. Like _now_. I didn't even have to turn to see Aki's face, I could feel it on my back. "Its okay, Aki." I whispered holding up a hand as Sakura sat next Sasuke. I looked at Jushiro whos eyes were in shock and he was paler than usual. I began to wave my hand at his face. "Dude? You look like a ghost."

"Its grandpa!" He smiled making me turn to see who he meant, and sure enough; Hiruzen Sarutobi stood, cane in hand and smiled at both of us.

Grandpa Saru was one of those hard-yet-mellow types of guys. He was fun to talk to and funny too. But he would usually be disheveled by the antics me and Shiro would come up with. I was mostly scared of Enma, the evil monkey in his large battle stick.

What would any kid wanna do after seeing his grandpa? Run and hug him, no matter how retarded it looked. And me and Shiro did just that.

"Hello my boys." Gramps smiled with the wise old voice. "Whatcha doing here Ol' Man?" I asked with a smile.

"Came to announce your teams of course," He smiled patting our head. "Now get to your seats." He chuckled softly and we did as he said without hesitation.

"Well young boys and girls," Iruka-sensei announced. "I'm proud to introduce you to your Hokage and Leader of the Konoha Order, High Master Sarutobi."

Each and every student nodded in respect, even dirtbag Sasuke. Gramps raised his hand and everyone sat down again.

"Each of you has proven yourselves to be capable and skilled trainees these past two years. And now, the time has come for you to put your training to the test." He said and six different Master Assassins walked up.

Two were familiar, Uncle Asuma and Auntie Kurenai, who both smiled and winked proudly at me and Shiro. Me and him just looked at each other and grinned. There was a guy in a bowl-cut style hair. Kinda seemed like Bushy Brows. One that instantly caught my attention was a guy with silver-white hair and a mask over his mouth. He seemed mysterious… and _dangerous_.

"Now Masters," Gramps said turning, "step forward."

They did as he said and he named them down. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were teamed up with Uncle Asuma, much to Jushiro's disappointment. Shino, Kiba and Hinata were part of Auntie Kurenai's team. Aki was with two different people and a Master, making me feel sad that we'd be separated. She gave a smile that said don't worry and I sighed. And then I was teamed up with two people I never expected; Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. While I was happy about being with Sakura, Sasuke was another story all to-friggin-gether.

"Uzumaki, Haruno, Uchiha, your Master is Kakashi Hatake. You will follow his orders and learn from him. He'll evaluate your skills and give me his assessment." He told us.

We each just glared at each other. Me at Sasuke, both at me…

That night we all went for some ramen. Kiba was grinning at us all. "I can't believe we're finally getting cells!" Shiro stared at him. "You make that sound the opposite of your true meaning, dude."

"No kidding," I agreed and Shino gave a curt silent nod.

"You guys are irritating me." Shikamaru yawned. "Bro, you're always irritated." I said looking at him. "But yes, we know that Kiba is irritating." I said with a smirk.

"Screw you both!" Kiba shouted and Akamaru, his pet pup barked in agreement. "Your yelling scared my beetles away, Kiba." He said with gritted teeth.

"Vent your anger in a fight, my friends!" Lee shouted happily, leaving a long silence. He slumped afterwards and Tenten patted his back softly. I looked around. "Where's Aki?" I asked everyone. "Probably heading back home," Shiro told me.

As soon as he said it, she came up in her casual skirt and smiled. "Let's get you to our parents Naruto,"

I didn't even argue and smiled. "Yeah, lets." Was all I said as she tugged my arm and walked toward our home. "How do you feel Aki?" She looked up at me with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you just graduated. I always thought I held you back…" I said shyly. "How so," She asked more confused.

"Because you had to stay longer and I thought it was because we hanged out more." I said embarrassed. She just gave the same sweet smile and kissed my cheek.

"You are so sweet Naruto," She told me.

_Not as much as you probably are…_

I just thought it, because I didn't wanna say it out loud. Figures now would be the time I start falling for a girl that I knew the longest, worse part was is that she was my adopted sister. But while I got sidetracked by the thoughts I changed the subject. "I'm really gonna miss you, Aki…" I said as we sat in the grass.

She lied her head against my shoulder sighing. "I know… it'll be the first time we're so far from each other." She said sadly.

"I guess you can text me when we're off-duty," I told her.

"Yeah. You'll call as much as you can, right?" She asked softly. "Of course," I chuckled. She gave a soft giggle that melted through me. "Imma go for a walk to home." I said smiling.

She just nodded and I soon got up and walked off.

Akiko

As she watched Naruto walk away, she secretly wondered what it would be like without her little Naru around. I mean Jushiro and her were a part of the same cell; she just couldn't imagine what it would be like for the two of them without Naruto around.

She began to wonder what it was that bothered her so much about him being away.

_Do I… like him..?_ She asked herself. _I mean he's cute and everything, but I always felt like I should put those thoughts aside for both of our sakes. But what if he doesn't like me that way..? Damn…_

Finally shrugging it off, she got up and ran up to him. "Naruto," She said reaching him.

"Yeah?" He said to her turning his head.

Trying to find something to say, she just blurted out, "You still haven't gotten me a gift!" She shouted stunning him.

"P-present? You didn't seem to care about-"

"You always buy a girl a present! Especially your sister," She whined and ran off.

"A-Aki, wai…" he didn't finish as she ran and she could barely hear him. After a long while she stopped and a small tear was on her cheek. "I'm such a witch…"

Naruto

Wondering why Aki ran, I just walked back to my dorm room. "What should I get her..? She seemed upset…"

Irritated I visited Grandpa Saru and told him the whole ordeal. He just chuckled and waved at me to come closer. "C'mere my boy," He whispered.

I did as he said and he placed a necklace with a red gemstone on it. "What's this?"

"Lunarstone. It's a necklace your father gave to your mother." He said making me look up.

"Mother wore this?" I asked and he nodded. "Your father gave this to her in hopes that it would protect her. The myth of a lunarstone was that whoever is given it by the wearers lover, that they'd be protected by the Heavens." He explained.

"L-loved ones?" I asked looking at him. "B-but I don't-"

"Like I said, Naruto. It's just a myth. Besides, Aki will _love _it." He promised and winked. I just smiled and nodded. "Thank you, gramps." I bowed respectfully.

"Oh, get outta here you." He chuckled and I ran off.

_The next morning…_

I knocked on Aki's door softly and she responded. "Leave me alone, Naruto."

"I have a gift for you, Aki." She didn't respond to me at all and I frowned placing the necklace in the boxlet and sat it down and walked away.

Akiko

Hearing Naruto walk a good distance away, Akiko opened her door and looked at the boxlet. It had a small note, which she looked at curiously:

_I know I may have forgotten to give you a present, so now here it is. I hope you like it and don't stay mad at me. _

_Naruto_

She opened the gift and began instantly to start balling. "Naruto…." Jushiro walked up and saw the note and smiled warmly. "Go to the retard, Akiko. His ride leaves in a few minutes." He told her. She looked at him and smiled at him. "Thank you, SHiro."

He nodded and pointed to the door.

Seeing Kakashi's car drive off, she felt deeply sad and clutched the necklace in her hand. "I'll tell you the truth, Naruto. I promise…"

All introduced characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.


	5. Chapter 4 First Mission, First Kill

**Chapter 4**

**First mission**

Naruto

I snuck through the canals of the dark streets of Amendel City. Two days with this team and all I can say is that we aren't doing good when it comes to being friendly. Kakashi-sensei had to break up fights between me and Sasuke, and it just kept escalating. To the point where I was holding my trench knife to his throat and his Kusanagi chokuto to mine. Of course Sakura kept siding with him, which was so unfair because he was the one who starts the fights. There were moments I'd just walk off and vent by shouting or stabbing a tree repetitively. I wished Shiro or Aki were here sometimes. At least then I'd be happy…

Kakashi-sensei knew I was angry and had visited me yesterday as I held my trench knife that night. Without thinking about it, and my training kicking in, I turned toward him and held the knife to his neck and thought better of it when I saw it was him and backed off. Surprisingly, he was very understanding and calmed me down. I thought he'd be angry that I held a knife at his throat, but he said that it was good that I kept my guard up.

I told him if I didn't, I'd end up either caught by the enemy or end up dead. Either or, it didn't matter, because all it would mean was mission fail. Although he wore a mask, I could tell he smiled and told me that I was the cautious type. I retorted saying I am when I need to be. All in all, I was the first one to gain sensei's respect.

And so we travelled to Amendel City because our target was there. Kakashi-sensei decided to make an exercise where he'd see who'd get to the Assassins' Bureau first. I instantly knew what to do. I saw every angle to take to get to the and since I aced my parkour exams it was not that hard to find almost every seemingly impossible way to get to the point I'm at now, which is right in front of the Bureau. Arriving there, I could see I was alone in the front but was soon followed up by Sasuke who was shocked. "How the hell'd _you_ get here so fast?!" Sakura had joined up and had the same look.

"I am a parkour expert, Sasuke. If you'd shut up and stop gloating and bragging from time to time, you'd notice," I told him, and he looked down silently. Sakura just glared at me making me irritated. "If you got something to say Sakura, then let it out. Because honestly, I am so sick your shit!"

"I have no idea what you're-"

Bullshit," I said walking up to her. "You have done nothing but defend him at every turn since we met. Don't know if you noticed Sakura, but the ass doesn't like you. He makes it obvious, and you need to stop picking his fuckin' side all the damn time! Not everything is about Sasuke goddamn Uchiha." I said and she had a sad expression on her face. I didn't want to yell at her, but I needed to set the dumb broad straight, because she wasn't getting the memo.

"Now look, we are a team. So we may as well act like one for the next three goddamn years." I said and Kakashi-sensei came out of the shadows. "Well spoken, Naruto. Now team, lets go."

We all walked inside the Bureau and were amazed at what we found. There was an assortment of daggers, swords and shuriken all over the place. It felt like home and then we saw two guys in front of a desk and Kakashi-sensei walked up to the. "Well hello there Kakashi," One of them smirked.

"Kotetsu, Izumo." Kakashi said nodding at the other. They seemed to have known eachother, which wasn't all that strange considering that Assassins are sent to various places across the planet. So of course you're gonna run into people you've seen before. "We need tools and weapons for our assignment," He told them. They looked at us with curious looks.

"First assignment for you three," The one named Izumo asked us and we gave a small curt nod. "Well don't do anything reckless out there. If you do, the mission will be over before it even starts." He instructed. We all could tell these two had experience on the field, but it seemed that Sakura and I were the only ones who gave a damn. "Who's the target?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"A man named Gato. He's been running the drug and sex trade through Amendel City for years now. But its been growing over the past few years and the man must be taken care of." Kakashi-sensei had told us all. "So what's the plan," Sakura asked him. "Gato has three lieutenants under his command, and they're the only ones who one the drugs through the street. You must deal with them so that we can lure him out."

"I don't understand. How will killing them lure him out?" I asked confused. "Gato's a very paranoid individual. When he notices all of his men have dropped off the scope, he'll have to check for himself and that is where you come in, Naruto." I stared confused. "Me?"

"Him?" The other's asked. "Yes him. Naruto has proven he can get through a city without being caught in record success, and is also agile enough to where he won't have to worry about being found."

"But sensei, with all due respect, I think _I _should be the one to kill Gato. I'm the best fighter," Sasuke argued, and I swear I could feel a tick growing in my jaw. "Yes you may be, Sasuke. But being an Assassin isn't always about fighting. Being an Assassin is about keeping to the shadows and dealing with the enemy without being found out." He told us and I could see that Sasuke wasn't too pleased either way.

"Now, I want the three of you to go to these assigned positions," He gave us each a map showing us where to go. "And keep your comlinks active at all times." We all nodded and left the room.

My target was in the north perimeter and that's where I headed. When I got there, there were two muscular guys, too big for me to handle alone. I saw through the window of the warehouse and saw the lieutenant talking on his phone. He was surrounded by two guards and that left me to have to guess how to get in.

_Come on, Naruto. Think… _I told myself looking around. Then I saw a vent that I could creep through and decided to take the opportunity. I then stopped and looked around through the openings. I saw a junction box and figured I could use that to get passed them without them fully noticing me. But I questioned how would I know who to kill and not kill. I mean not all of these guys were bad right? Just men trying to get through the day. And that's when it hit me; the Rinnegan. I could use my kekkei genkai to find my target and take him out.

I began to concentrate on what made me happy, only this time though, it was just Akiko. Opening my eyes, everything was violet colored except the targets engulfed in red. Going through the ducts, I got out to the railings at the top of the wearhouse and held my shuriken and threw it. The whole room became engulfed in darkness and The guards left a wide opening.

"What the hell's going on?!" The leader yelled.

Sorry to say it was the last yell he'd ever give, but I activated my hiddenblade and impaled the man through the man through his heart, silencing him. And as the man fell, I was already gone as soon as the lights came back. As it turned out, the plan went down exactly as Kakashi-sensei perceived it to. Only no one knew where Sakura was. We looked around and saw Gato come out holding Sakura. "Come out, Assassins! I know you're there." He shouted.

All I could do was curse to myself. "Dammit, Sakura…"

"Switch to your compact bows, team." We could hear Kakashi announced. I pulled out a stick like device and gave a small firm shake and it opened up. Aiming down my sights I aimed at a guard. I could see Sasuke do the same as our sensei aim an arrow between Gato's eyes. Pity the idiot only brought two guards, he only made his death easier. Together we fired our arrows.

Introduced characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto


	6. Chapter 5 City in the Sand

**Chapter 5**

**City in The Sand**

_Two years later…_

Itachi

In one of the many secret forts that Akatsuki has held in secret, Itachi and Kisame, his partner for four years now, walked through the quiet passageway. "Geez, I hope we get this meeting delt with quickly." Kisame groaned hefting his giant sword. Itachi just stared at him silently.

Of all the people Itachi had witnessed over the years, his partner Kisame was the most interesting. The man had this insatiable thirst for blood and carnage and it only seemed to grow out as the years went on. He also had this appearance that seemed to look like a shark, with sharpened rows of teeth and marks on his face that were a reference of gill slits. And the sword he carried, known as Samehada, was a weapon not to be trifled with by normal standards.

_But the Nine are not exactly normal, are they? _Itachi asked himself in his mind.

In not only four years, Itachi had risen through the ranks. It was only in a month that Akatsuki were so pleased that they made him one of the Nine leaders and partner to Kisame Hoshigaki.

Walking into the center of the cave the other Nine, or rather their silhouettes, were all there. Even in the shadows,Itachi could tell them all apart.

Kakuzu and Hidan, or the Zombie Brothers as Kisame refers them to, stood to the far right. No one really knew what Kakuzu looked like aside from the glowing green eyes that could be seen in the darkest of night. Hidan was the loud mouth that just simply couldn't be killed. He had once told a story about how he had survived a thousand blades at once. Itachi really didn't care. And so they were known as the Zombie Brothers for the shear fact that no one knew how to kill them.

To their right stood Sasori and Deidara, The Artful Strokes. Both believed that their views had been a view of art. Sasori, who was always hunched back, believed that his art should be displayed through that of a puppet. His partner Deidara, who had lost an eye from unknown causes, believed that art should be that which explodes all at once.

Zetzu was a mystery. None knew who he was; the only thing people did know is that he is the master of reconnaissance. He was also the only one of the Nine that had no partner.

And standing in front of Itachi, was Pain and Konan. Those two especially, were shrouded in mystery. The only thing that could be seen was Pains eyes that seemed to penetrate through your very being. He was the chairman of the Nine and the official leader. He had this deep yet wise voice that would go right through your very being. His partner Konan, would always stand to his left and stayed silent during most meetings. Although there were a few times when she would speak, they were extremely rare.

"Is everyone here?" Pain asked in a deep yet calm voice. We each nodded. "Good, it comes to my attention that Kakuzu and Hidan have caught the Gobi." He said looking at Kakuzu and Hidan.

"It wasn't that hard." Kakuzu said in his raspy voice. "Easy for you to say, asshole! You weren't the one being attacked, as always!" Hidan complained making Kakuzu glare at him.

"_Enough!_" Nagato declared stopping the argument. "Whether or not, you accomplished your mission. Now we must extract the Gobi and The Piece of Eden from the host." He said making both nod as Kakuzu tossed the tall armored body into the water.

And after that minute the body began to hover over the body of water and each member raised their arms. Soon their rings began to absorb the energy from the man's body and each had seen the silhouette of the Gobi be absorbed into the statue. Absorbing all of its essence, the Nine dropped the body into the water.

"That is three in which we have absorbed. The ones known as Matatabi, Saiken, and Kokuou. Only four more remain." Nagato announced.

"What is our next move?" Itachi asked him. Of all the ones Pain had respect for besides Konan, Itachi was the only other. "We move into Suna, the City in the Sand. You and Kisame will deal with it."

"The Sand City," Kisame groaned at the news. "Me and sand don't really go all that well."

"Wpuld you rather face the sand, or me?" Pain asked again. Kisame just grinned, "Even I'm not that fucking retarded."

"Good. You'll be heading out by sunrise tomorrow. We'll report back in week's end. Meeting adjourned," Pain announced and each member left.

Naruto

I lied in the passenger seat of Cell 8's jeep, looking out at the mountains as we drove to our next destination. Cell 8 had turned out to be the best cell of my generation. Sasuke had lightened up after our first mission and even acknowledged me as a rival. Don't honestly know if that's good or not, but at least it's a start. Sakura had surprisingly changed her tune as well. To where she actually apologized about being too hostile and shallow. Sadly for Sasuke, I was placed as Kakashi-sensei's second-in-command of the cell.

I honestly thought we were doing good all in all. I had also kept in touch with Akiko and Jushiro as the years went on. Aki actually loved the gift I gave her. I was hoping to see her again before the cell's next mission. But… no luck on that department, because we were sent out just a day ago. We were instructed to head out to Suna, one of The Order's main cities where the Kazekage was stationed. We were instructed to protect the Kazekage's son who was a… 'special case.' I could tell that there was something the higher ups weren't telling us, but what, I didn't know. It wasn't in my right to question orders. And so we went to our next assignment, no questions asked.

As I fell asleep, I could feel someone shake me softly, waking me up from my dead sleep. "Naruto," I heard and saw Sakura's face in front of mine, making me jump a little. "Jesus Christ, Sakura! We're close but not that close." I complained as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh grow up. We're in the city." She said as I got out and looked around. It was instantly hot and I felt out of my element. But there were skyscrapers so huge; all I could do was gape. Then I looked in front of the jeep and saw a mansion much like the one Grandpa Saru worked at as Hokage. "This the place?"

"What do you think?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Asshole," I said under my breath as we walked in. As we did, we ran into four different people. One was definitely the Kazekage, his stare alone was sending chills down my back. The oldest boy next to him had the same face as him but his hair was brown while his father's was reddish. The girl, who seemed the oldest, was blonde with a mischief grin on her face as she looked at me and Sasuke, but she had to be a good two or three years older than us. Then there was the small boy, but something about him seemed familiar… and dangerous. Just one thing though; I never met the boy beyond today. "Lord Kazekage," I heard Kakashi-sensei and we all bowed respectfully before him.

"Rise, Master Kakashi. A man of your stature has no need," He said in mature tone, and we all stood back up. He looked at his children and back at us. "I need you to protect my youngest son. I fear there are," He paused for a second and looked directly at me and then back at Kakashi-sensei. "People who wish to take him."

Kakashi-sensei seemed to understand and nodded. "We'll do our best, my lord." He told him in a calm tone.

I walked up to the other teenagers. "Hi, my name's Naruto Uzumaki," I said respectfully. It was Sasuke's turn for introduction and soon Sakura tailed behind us.

"Kankuro Sabaki," The boy said with a smirk. "Temari Sabaki," The girl grinned. We all looked at the boy who couldn't be no older than us, but I was the only one to walk up to him. "My name's Naruto. What's yours?" I asked with a friendly smile and the boy looked up with this reclusive look in his eyes. "Gaara," He said in this deep and sad tone. "Gaara Sabaki of The Sand…"

Introduce characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto


	7. Chapter 6 Gaara

**Chapter 6**

**Gaara**

Naruto

After learning Gaara's name, I tried to become friends with the quiet teen. We all went into the training room when Kankuro walked over to me.

"You look like you can hold your own, think you can handle yourself in a fight with a son of the Kazekage?" He grinned.

"Uh I am an Assassin you know," I told him.

"Not officially, your not! C'mon! I'll show ya what it means to be a true Assassin." He laughed. I looked at my team with a "Really?" look. Sakura just shrugged with a smirk. Sasuke grinned with a nod. "Show him what it means to be a Cell 8 Assassin."

I smirked and looked at Kankuro cracking my neck. "Bring it on, bud." I said with a grin. Kankuro threw the first punch but I dodged with ease. "That all you got?"

He glared and swung again. This time I caught his fist and gave a light punch with my right. "C'mon, I'm getting a little bored here," I chuckled.

He grew angrier and charged at me. I kicked out the front of his legs, grabbed the collar of his t-shirt, and slammed him to the ground, stunning everyone but my team. "I win," I smiled and let him vent his frustration as he stormed out. It was then that Gaara walked up. "No one's ever bested Kankuro like that…" He said.

"Glad I was the first." I grinned.

As we walked out to the streets, I noticed that a bunch of people were glaring at Gaara; the same way I was when I was little. "What's their problem?" I whispered.

"They despise me…" He said and then out of the corner of my eye I saw a rock and caught it and glared at the culprit. "Watch who you throw that at!" I warned the idiot.

"Why are you defending that m-" I didn't even let him finish as I appeared behind him.

"That _what?_" I asked him coldly and I could see the small shiver. "N-nothing. It's just that…" I shoved the rock into his chest and walked off. "Douchebag. Next time keep your trap shut." I snarled as I walked passed him. Gaara seemed to have a confused look on his face. "Why did you defend me? Non except my older brother and sister have."

"Because I know what its like; having people treat you like an animal on the street. But remember this Gaara, you are the son of the Kazekage and no one can defeat you if you put your mind to it." I told him and he seemed moved by it.

"Naruto… you're a jinchuuriki, like me." He said catching me off guard. "What?" I asked him to be sure.

"You possess a Bijuu inside you. Like how I am the vessel of Shukaku, you're the Vessel of Kurama." I stared. "You're a vessel..?" He nodded.

"Then that's why everything's so secretive, isn't it?" He just nodded slowly, "I believe we should go somewhere more secluded." He suggested and I followed him to a mountain showing a sea of sand.

"My family for a long time has been sand wielders. We can move the particles in sand and bend them to our will. I guess you could say it's our kekkei genkai."

"Wait a minute, you can control the sand." He nodded and moved his hands in the air and all of a sudden a gigantic wave of sand was lifted higher than the cliff of the mountain. "Whoa…." I said astonished beyond words. "Dude that is friggin awesome!" I cheered and I swear I saw a smile form on his face a little. But as soon as it arrived, it was squelched just as soon. "It gets that high because Shukaku's power amplifies my kekkei genkai." He frowned. "But the more I use it, the more he tries to take control…"

"That must be rough." I said sympathetically. He looked up at me. "Has it happened to you? Where you lost control?"

I looked down and remembered a couple of times when it did. The first was when Jushiro defended me. The second was when Aki and Jushiro took me out of the training hall at The Academy. That was the worst by far… because they had to lock me up before I could regain control of myself. I saw Kurama for the first time that day…

_Three years ago…_

I was hovering down to what seemed like a pond. As I touched the water, I felt every hair on my upper body just rise, and that drew me to the attention of my audience; Two large red eyes staring at me. "Hello, Naruto" The growling monstrous voice said and I knew instantly who it was. "Kurama," Was all I could utter at that moment.

That whole time, he mentioned of how he would be free from my body and would kill the ones I loved. "No, you won't, Kurama. You cant seriously be this twisted."

"So what if I am? It will happen. I despise everything about you Naruto, and if it weren't for the fact that you were my Vessel then believe me, I would. But you happen to be the only path in my way."

At that moment, I glared and walked closer to him. "You will not harm anyone. Not Shiro, not Aki, no one. And you will not take control of me. You understand? As long as I still breath, you will _never _take control."

In all that time, he just stayed silent and a whole minute passed before he finally responded. "You got spunk, boy. Just like your father. But remember that when your at your weakest, and you will, I will take over." He said and then I woke in Aki's arms. "Naruto…"

"Naruto?" I looked up and realized I was still with him. "Sorry Gaara… yeah, yeah its happened to me. Twice in fact."

He frowned. "What if we do fall under their influence..?" He asked me. I could see the fear in his eyes and I just patted his shoulder. "You have to remember that you're the stronger being. Keep that in mind, and you'll be fine." I told him. He seemed to be at ease with those words. "Thank you, Naruto," He said klindly.

"No prob. We share the same life, Gaara. So in a way… we're brothers." I grinned happily. He stared contemplating the gesture and nodded. "Brothers."

Itachi

Unknown to Naruto and Gaara, Itachi and Kisame were watching the whole conversation. "I say we attack them now," Kisame grinned viciously.

"No," Itachi said making Kisame turn his head confused. "No?!"

"No. If we attack now in broad daylight then the rest of the Assassin's will know we're here and we'll be compromised." He said calculating. Kisame just growled in irritation. "Your only saying that because that goddamned Kakashi Hatake is here."

Itachi gave a cold stare. "Do you wanna face the Kazekage?" He asked in a plain voice. "Honestly… yes. Better than sitting around."

Itachi just stared. "Fine, we'll attack at midnight." Kisame just grinned at the news.


	8. Chapter 7 Brothers

**Chapter 7**

**Brothers**

Naruto

I walked around the corridor of the mansion feeling stupid about getting lost. _Nice job ya frickin jackass… not only are ya late, but now you're lost TOO! _I ran to the nearest wall and kept smashing my head into it. "Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!" I shouted.

"Having trouble there son?" A voice behind me asked.

"And who the hell are-" I stopped realizing I was yelling at the Kazekage and knelt down. "S-sorry sir. I meant no disrespect."

I didn't look up but I could hear him chuckle softly. "Stand up boy. I'm not gonna bite you." He promised and I stood. "Now, tell me why you were smashing your head on my door?"

"This is… your…" I felt just ready to pass out like the idiotic spas I was. "Sorry…"

"I said relax, Naruto. Now I have another question to ask." He said in a calm voice.

"Sir," I looked at him and he stared at me. "What is your connection to my son Gaara?" He asked me.

"Off the record, sir?" He nodded at my question and I told him what I knew. He seemed trustworthy and we were the only two in the hall. He seemed to have frowned at what I said. "So you and he carry a Bijuu inside, no?"

"Yes sir," I nodded.

Naruto there is something I need you to promise me, if you can keep it." He asked. "Depends on the promise sir,"

"Don't let anything happen to Gaara. In case I die and failed to be his father, I want you to protect him like you would your own brother. Temari and Kankuro are great fighters, but they don't have the power alone to protect him. I know that's what they want to do but you must promise me, Naruto."

I couldn't believe what was happening; A Kage was asking _me_, to protect his son. I felt honored and shocked all at once. Had this been someone else I don't know… but Gaara was my brother, not by blood, but by our curses. The answer was clear:

"Yes sir. You have my word." I said slamming my fist to my heart and bowed.

"Thank-" A scream was heard halting what he was gonna say. "That's Sakura's voice!" I said and soon broke into a run. Sasuke soon caught up with me and the 4th Kazekage quickly. "Kakashi-sensei's already there!" He said keeping up and we soon found him and Sakura fending themselves against a blue-skinned man in a black and red outfit. It seemed a little like the ones Assassin's wore but with metallic shoulder padding and a huge sword almost as tall as him. He seemed scary and dangerous all at once. And I didn't seem that afraid of him even though he was overpowering Kakashi-sensei, who was like the strongest fighter I knew.

The man grinned at me with a sinister and vicious smile. "You're mine, _child._" Before he could get the chance though, the Kazekage ran up and joined the fight using sand. "Find Gaara, Naruto! NOW!"

"You too, Sasuke!" Kakashi-sensei yelled out and we broke into a run to Gaara's room . I took a glance back to see Kankuro and Temari helping their father, with puppets and a huge fan. And they were actually putting up a helluva fight.

"Naruto, C'mon," Sasuke shouted and I followed him.

We reached Gaara's room in time to see him burst out using sand. He saw me and broke into a run. "Naruto," He had a dagger impale his left hand and he cursed for the first time and stared as the figure came out. I looked at Sasuke who's face turned pale almost instantly. For someone like Sasuke to go pale just from a stare, that was something else altogether. I glanced to see who it was and I could feel my eyes grow wide as I saw his face; long black hair in a pony tail, two unique slits under his eyes, and red sharingan eyes. The mane I was staring at was Itachi; Sasuke's traitorous brother.

Just staring at him sent shivers down my spine, and every hair on my upper body stood end on end. I could even feel Kurama's fear inside me, only his was connected with a deep hatred. But then my fear was replaced with courage and I held my ground. But Sasuke's face soon twisted into such rage he was almost unrecognizable. "Itachi..!" He growled in a low deep voice and I could see his sharingan fully activated.

"Hello, little brother." He said in a deep voice. Analyzing my foe, I could see he was wearing lighter attire compared to his accomplice. He wore only one metallic piece on his shoulder and it was a smaller one at that.

"Sasuke, don't lose your control." I tried to tell him. "Shut up, Naruto…" He growled.

"He thinks he can defeat me. He's wrong." Now I dunno what Sasuke's thoughts were at that single second but the second after that, he was in a full charge roaring like a maniac as he lunged for Itachi's throat. But as he was two inches from strangling Itachi, Itachi's hand was a blur in motion and one moment he's stand still, the next he had Sasuke, who was gagging and trying to breathe, held in the air. "You're still too weak brother. You will _never _be strong enough to kill me." He said and his eyes shifted into a different shape, like a Fuma Shuriken. And Sasuke stopped strggling and just dropped to the ground. "Sasuke," I tried to run until Itachi glared. "You're next, jinchuuriki."

I glared angrily at him. "I can't believe there was a time when I thought you were respectable. Now I _know_ you're a monster!" I shouted and my Rinnegan activated. I coulda sworn he was blue when they did activate, but then I figured it was my imagination and attacked. The next thing I knew I was lifted off the ground by him. "If that's the best you got then-" I don't know what he was going to say, because I sure as hell wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction. With a newfound energy and power, I punched him so hard in his cheek he was sent spiraling backwards.

I looked at Gaara who was staring at me. "Your eyes Naruto, they have slits…" He said and I realized what happened; the new strength, the new power I felt. It was Kurama amplifying it. "What's up with the idea, Kurama?" I asked him.

_If you die, I die. And that cannot be aloud. And if this Uchiha manages to best you then I'll just take over myself! _I could hear him snarl in my head and so all I could do was grin. "Always knew you had a good side."

_Only temporary you insolent fool._ He growled. "Yeah, whatever." I smirked and ran. But when I did everything seemed to slow down. I looked around and wondered why. _Your reflexes make you faster since I'm amplifying your abilities, moron. _He snarled.

"So negative. No wonder no one sealed you before." I said as I punched Itachi in his gut so hard and fast he spat blood for a second. But as I looked at his face, he didn't seem all that afraid. Or alive for that matter. "You fell right into my trap. Tsukuyomi," He said and everything went black in a matter of seconds.

Itachi

Itachi had underestimated Naruto's abilities. Never in his life did he believe he could've gotten this strong so fast. But sure enough; the boy _was_ getting stronger. Rapidly too.

_We must take him in. Before he becomes_ _too-_ he didn't finish as the red-haired host spewed a huge wave of sand out with a determined look. "Stay! Away! From My friends!" He snarled his eyes diamond yellow. "How can you boys be so powerful…" Itachi stared almost dumfounded.

"Friendship, that's how." Was the entire boy said as he shot little hardened pellets at Itachi who dodged them with immense speed and agility? But as soon as he tried to get close, a sand wall would appear. _How is this kid so good now? When I attacked all he did was run…_

He looked at the unconscious bodies of Naruto and his brother and wondered if they were the reason. The boy needed a push and his friends were just that push.

Damn, like he hadn't had enough drama for one day. He then decided to send a telepathic link to Kisame. _Kisame_

Kakashi

Kakashi was barely holding his own, even with his Sharingan implant. The fourth Kazekage was dead at his children's feet, cut to ribbons. And this attacker, whoever he was, was seconds away from doing the rest of them in as well…

"TIME TO D-"The attacker paused and looked puzzled. "What…. You're kidding…. Are you fucking serious Itachi?!" His eyes grew wide in shock and disbelief and he glared at Kakashi. "This isn't over Assassin. Not by a longshot!" He said and jumped through the nearest window.

Kakashi limped over to the window and saw that the man was gone. "Itachi..? He was-" he realized Naruto was sent to find Gaara with Sasuke and instantly began to run, limping to their location. He found them on the ground in a comatose state. He looked around and then at Gaara. "Are you alright, Gaara?" He asked him.

The boy nodded slowly and looked around. "Where's Father," He asked and Kakashi looked down sadly. "I'm sorry…"

Gaara's eyes instantly grew wide. "No… nononono!" He shouted holding his head and began to shake uncontrollably and slowly shift. "Gaara, don't let it control you! It's gonna take over you." He told him but the boy just creamed in pain as he slowly grew and began to become enveloped in sand. It was at that moment Kakashi realized what was happening; Gaara was shifting into a Bijuu.

"Get everyone out of here now!" He shouted to the guards and got the children out of the building. In not even a minute, Gaara's transformation was complete and a loud roaring cackle was heard throughout the city.

_God help us…_


	9. Chapter 8 Departure

**Chapter 8**

**Departure**

Shukaku

After years of being kept dormant, Shukaku laughed like a maniac. "YEAH! I'M FINALLY FREE! EAT THAT KURAMA!" He laughed and looked around. "Ah, now what to destroy first? Ooh ooh, how about this building?!" He grinned taking a swipe at a skyscraper. Soon he began attacking everything maniacally.

"This is actually pretty fun!" That was all he said before he sensed an incoming presence and saw a large toad. "Who the hell are you?!" He asked.

"Jiraiya, is this the boy that you were speaking of?" The toad asked the man on his head. "No, it's not Naruto. But we must save him either way." He said.

"You retards think you can seal me?! I'd _love _see you try," He grinned at them. "What an annoying loudmouth." The toad grumbled.

"Only when I'm free, pal!" He said before he began to inhale. "_Fuuton: Renkudan!_" He shouted and fired bolts at them. They began to dodge the air bullets and were shocked that just one impact took out a building. "That's a lot of power he has!" The toad shouted. Shukaku struck with his large paw and struck the toad upside his head. The toad inhaled and began shooting bullets of water at them hoping it would hit Shukaku; but he seemed very agile for his large mass. "This is bad, Jiraiya! My chakra reserves are getting extremely low, dammit!"

"I know. Bunta, get me closer to him. Now!" The man shouted and the toad pulled out a blade. Shukaku just laughed at them. "You think that will stop me?!" He said as he lunged and caught them. "Nope," The old man grinned pulling out a paper and placed it on Shukaku's forehead. "But this will." He chuckled.

Shukaku began feeling his body become dormant. "No. No, don't! I cant live that way again!" He shouted as he began to shrink. After a short while, Gaara was lying on the ground asleep.

Jiraiya

"Poor kid… had we gotten here sooner this wouldn't have happened…" He said sadly.

"What's done is done, Jiraiya. But we came to take the Naruto boy to train with you and Killer Bee." Bunta said impatiently.

"No. Not until he's become a true Assassin. We need to find out what his affinity is." He told him. "But Jiraiya-

"No buts, Bunta. That's the way it must be." Jiraiya said to him.

"You are stubborn. Just because he's your pupil's son. Fine then," He vanished as Kakashi walked up and bowed.

"Lord Jiraiya?" He asked shocked. "Been a long time, Kakashi." The old man smiled. Kakashi went on one knee and bowed.

"How's the boy," Jiraiya asked.

"He and another of my students is in a comatose right now. Can you set them free?" Kakashi pleaded.

Jiraiya nodded. "You know why I'm here?"

"I can guess sire." He said in a polite tone.

"Is he ready?" Jiraiya asked kindly. "He's powerful, but he needs more help than I can give."

"I understand. Lead me to them." He said to Kakashi and he limped carrying the unconscious Gaara to the mansion.

Naruto

I could hear shouting in my head, it sounded a little blurry. For a split second I thought the one screaming was Aki, but when I woke up, it was Sakura's face. "Naruto, wake up!" She shouted as she shook me. "I'm awake, I'm awake…" I groaned.

As she sat me up, I felt a killer headache arrive. "What happened..?" I asked her as I tried to clear my head.

"We were attacked by assassins. We don't know who they were but they seemed to want to go after Gaara. You and Sasuke were barely able to survive. Wouldn't have if this man and Kakashi-sensei arrived." She said and looked over at the man.

He looked to be in his early or mid-50's with very long hair. He also seemed wise if at anything. Kakashi-sensei was sitting next to him but gave us a smile without his mask on which made me feel a little better. "Where's Gaara?" I asked Sakura and she stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"He's grieving his father with Temari and Kankuro right now. Lord Kazekage was killed trying to save us…" She said in a distant voice. The news was like a punch to the gut and I instantly felt bad for those three siblings. They lost a father, and I could literally sympathize with them there. "Sakura can you take me to them," I asked her, "I need to give them my condolences,"

She stared at me then nodded helping me get to where they were. As we walked through the mansion I saw the destruction of Suna. Three buildings were destroyed and there was smoke coming from a few blocks away. "What happened..?" I asked myself.

_This is the power of a bijuu once awakened. _I heard Kurama mention in my mind and that made me feel worse. How was Gaara going to live this down..?

As we reached them I could see the weary faces they all gave. As we came closer they looked at us, but it was Kankuro who spoke. "Thank you, Naruto… for saving my kid brother." He said respectfully and bowed.

Temari did the same, but Gaara was knelt next to his father. "Gaara, I'm so sorry I couldn't save your father." I told him. He looked up and he nodded att me. "It's okay, Naruto. My father and Mother are together again. And I know that they both, even you and your team gave your lives to… to…" He began to cry again and as Temari hugged her little brother, a lingering thought came into my mind.

_I accomplished my mission… but at what price…_

_A few days later…_

Sasuke

As Sasuke lied in bed wondering how after all that had happened, all the training he went through; it was still not enough to kill his brother.

_"You're still too weak brother. You will never be strong enough to kill me."_

He growled angrily as the words kept playing in his head. "HOW CAN I BE SO FUCKING WEAK?!" He shouted as he slapped his food away.

He'd finally reached the conclusion; he wasn't learning what he needed to accomplish his his goal. And that was to kill Itachi. Naruto, Kakashi, the idiots were just slowing him down and he was tired of it.

He made a decision. "I'm finding my own way."

Naruto

Sakura and I stood on the balcony looking at the world. "Do you think Sasuke will be okay?" She asked. No surprise there. "It was his brother he fought. So only time will tell." I gave a hopeful smile to her.

She smiled as well and a few moments passed. When I first met her, Sakura was one of the prettiest girls I knew and would die to date. But ever since I and Aki joined different teams, that attraction for Sakura seemed to slowly fade away. Thinking of Aki brought back sad memories, since I never got to say goodbye to her…

And as I was about to say something, we heard shouting from the hallway and decided to check it out. When we walked out, we saw Sasuke arguing with Kakashi-sensei. "What's going on?" I asked them both.

"I'm leaving The Order." Sasuke said in an irritated voice. "WHAT?!" We all shouted. "Why?" Sakura asked him.

"Because you idiots are holding me back," He said walking away but I got in front of him. "Move," He ordered me. "Sasuke, you know what the Order does to traitors. If one of us is sent after you, we will kill you." I told him slowly and looked at Kakashi-sensei. "Sensei, you know that."

"I know, Naruto. But he won't listen and I won't fight him." He said under his mask.

"Why not," I asked him getting irritated. "Because he knows I'll kill him." Sasuke smirked.

"More of the other way around, actually; I kill you." Kakashi said in a cold voice. Sasuke just walked passed me and I shoved my hand at his chest and glared. "You better pray I don't see you out there if you go. Because if I do, you'll be dead by my own hand." I promised him and he went from normal to red in my vision. The Rinnegan activated. And his Sharingan activated too, because that was the only thing recognizable. "I'd love to see you try."

He walked off out of the city not looking back at Sakura as she called his name over and over again. I knew at that moment it would be the last moment I ever saw Sasuke again… for now.

_The very next day…_

The rest of Cell 8 was walked out by Gaara and his brother and sister. I looked at him and gave a kind smile. "You sure you guys will be alright from here?" I asked.

Gaara gave a smile and nodded. "Yes. We'll rebuild and repair the city." He told us. I nodded at him and held out a hand. He stared at it and shook it firmy.

"Take care, Gaara Sabaki," I smirked. "Same to you, Naruto Uzumaki," He said and broke the handshake.

We drove off and Kakashi looked at us. "Ready for your ascension you two. It'll take place the day after we get back." He told us. I gave a smile but Sakura gave the sad smile that made one thing clear; she may leave The Order as well.


	10. Chapter 9 Reunions & Committments

**Chapter 9**

**Reunions and Choices**

Naruto

As we arrived at the gate, it felt almost devoid. As if there was something missing in this family of mine. But there was… Sasuke. Cell 8 just wasn't the same after he left and so we arrived at the gates.

Kakashi saw Anko, one of the special-tasked Master Assassin's and gave a quick yet almost affectionate smile at her.

_Ah crap… seriously sensei? Her of all people? _The thought made me shiver.

I mean don't get me wrong. Anko was one of the hottest girls in the city. But she had a history of being a snake loving Goth and Grade-A psychotic. I remember about a year ago when I first met her, the girl actually licked my neck while holding a dagger to my damn throat. I was scared so bad that I couldn't call it rape even if I wanted to. Again I say it, the woman was certifiably nuts! Was Kakashi-sensei actually attracted to crazy? Hell if I know!

My thoughts were answered when she ran over and leapt into his arms. "Hey baby."

"Hey Anko." He winced and she instantly loosened and went back on the ground looking at his leg. "Are you hurt?" She asked in a concerned voice "It's fine really," He smiled touched by her concern.

"Good, wouldn't be good if the fiancée died before the wedding." She grinned. Me and Sakura just stared in stupor. "HUH?!"

All she did was grin at us. "You heard right, kiddies," She chuckled flashing a ring on her ring finger. "We're getting married soon."

I swear I heard half the world snap. Really, lightning, earthquakes the whole end rose after what she said. Kakashi-sensei just gave a nervous smile, which was so like well… un-Kakashi like. Seriously.

"Sensei, why didn't you say anything?" Sakura asked with a warm smile. "I was more concerned about getting you three graduated." He said scratching his head.

Anko looked around as if she realized something. "Where is Sasuke, the handsome devil, anyway?" She asked with a smile.

We all went silent at that moment and she looked confused at why. "Imma… head on home…" Sakura said, and I could tell she was holding in the emotions. "If you need anything Sakura, just call my cell phone, okay?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded with a smile. "Did… did I say something wrong?" Anko asked frowning. Kakashi-sensei just gave her a small peck on her temple and held her. "I'll explain later." He promised.

"Well, I'll let you guys have your love fest. Imma get me something to eat." I chuckled and walked away. Amazing what an asshole's effect can have on a team. Damn that Sasuke.

After arriving at Ichiraku's, I ordered the biggest bowl of ramen they had. Since I was their best customer, Mr. Ichiraku and Ayame let me eat half-price. Ayame saw someone behind me and smiled. "You got visitors, Naruto."

"No visitors, today." I smiled kindly.

"Not even your best friends, asshole?" A familiar voice said behind me, and I grew wide-eyed recognizing it and turned. What stood before me was a tall black haired, giant of a man with black straight hair and crimson red eyes and the most familiar cocky and happy grin.

"Jushiro Sarutobi!" I hopped up and gave the man a quick bro hug and smiled and we both chuckled in the bear hug. "What up, bro?"

"Obviously _you_, jackass! How the hell does a fifteen year-old get so damn tall?!" I laughed noting the four inch height he had on me. God, it'd been so long since we last saw each other that it was scary at how much he grew. "It is good seeing ya, Shiro."

"Likewise, Naruto," He smirked. "And there's a guest of honor that would love to see you more." He winked leaving me confused. "Okay… then show me him." I chuckled nervously.

"Not him," Jushiro shook his head. "_her_," He said moving out of the way.

As soon as he did, I was standing in front of a girl. Not just any girl either, a girl with waist length brown hair, emerald eyes that seemed to sparkle, and by far the warmest smile I had ever glimpsed upon. At that moment, it was joyfully and painfully clear who I was smiling at.

"Aki!" I ran up and gave her a hug so huge that I had lifted her off the ground making her giggle. "Hey, Naruto," She chuckled wrapping her arms around my neck as I placed her back on the ground.

"I missed you a lot, Aki…" I said, blushing a little at how close in proximity we were to each other. She seemed to notice but just cupped her hands around my cheeks. "I missed you too, sweety." She said with small affection.

"Ok, ok, break up the moment," Jushiro He said getting between us and we all just smiled. "So Naruto, how have the last two years treated ya?" He asked as we all sat down.

"Good. Hey guys, you know Anko Mitarashi, right?" I asked them. "5'8, hot as all hell, but psychotic as fuck?" Jushiro asked with a quirky smirk until Aki glared at him. "Just saying," He chuckled nervously and looked in my direction. "What about her?" He asked as he grabbed a drink.

"My sensei is gonna marry her." He instantly spat the drink as he began to choke. "W-What?!" He coughed up.

"Uh-huh, that's what I said." I told him as I took a chug of Sprite. Aki was the only one happy. "Well I hope they find happiness together." She smiled at us.

"And the rest of the team? What are their thoughts?" Jushiro asked and I instantly felt sick. Aki noticed and patted my back. "What's wrong Naruto?"

I explained to them about the last mission, from meeting Gaara, to running into Itachi and to Sasuke leaving The Order. Jushiro glared at the table and snorted. "That guy Sasuke always was an asshole." He said taking a sip.

"Jushiro!" Aki shouted appalled. "Oh c'mon Aki, you know it's true! Sasuke knew damn well the mistakes he made when he made them. _This_ is by far the biggest!"

"Shiro! For Christ sake look at Naruto." She said nodding at me.

He did and noticed I was squeezing my glass bottle of Sprite to where it was about to break and he stopped. "Sorry Naruto… I didn't mean to piss you off."

"It's not you, man. It's just that… the last two years, I figured he'd change for the better. But he hasn't changed. Not a damn bit. He's still the same asshole that doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself." I said slowly as I began to shake angrily and everything appeared red until I felt a hand on me. I looked and saw it was Aki. "It's okay to hope Naruto. It was one of your greatest traits; to see the good in people no matter what." She smiled

I smiled back and heard a text arrive from my phone and looked at it. "It's from Sakura," I said and it made Aki frown. "She says it's urgent, can I see you guys later."

"Uh, yeah sure…" Aki said and I gave her a hug. "See ya guys at the ceremony." He told them.

Akiko

As Naruto walked off to Sakura's house, Akiko couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy.

_They probably have just started to like each other or something… _She told herself and then felt Jushiro staring at her. "What?"

"Don't what me, Akiko. I know you well enough to know when you're upset at something." He told her and she looked up at him. "I'm not upset…"

"And I aint the grandson of the Hokage," He said sarcastically. She just sighed and looked at him. "Do you think he likes her..?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"No." He said in a plain tone.

"How do know that?" She asked.

"Did you not see the hug he gave you? That wasn't a "It's my sister!" kinda hug. It was a "Oh my fucking God, it's the love of my life!" hug." He explained to her. She couldn't hold back the smile that rose on her face. "Really?" She asked him.

"Hell yeah. Aki, the idiot has it bad for you. Just trust me on this. Because I'm never wrong." He winked.

She smiled and got up. "Imma go get ready for the ceremony," She said and walked off.

Naruto

I knocked on the door to Sakura's house and she answered with tearful eyes. "Sakura, what's wrong?" I asked with concern.

"I'm not sure I wanna got to the ceremony, Naruto. I'm not cut out to be an Assassin…" She choked out barely and looked like she was gonna cry again. We sat down and she moved a little closer.

"Sakura, why would you think that?" I asked her softly. "Because it's true. I'm not good at anything. Not like you or sensei…" She said tears rolling down her face.

"Sakura, look at me," I told her and she looked up slowly as she stayed curled up on the bed. "You're an amazing Assassin with a lot of control. And you managed to hold your own against many warriors and mercs against The Order. So no, you are in no way useless or weak and you can ask anyone and they will tell you the same thing." I smiled at her.

She seemed shock but then she returned the smile. "Thanks Naruto."

"Anytime," I smiled. A few seconds passed and we leaned in so close we almost kissed but I stopped her and looked at her. "I can't Sakura…"

"Why not..?" She said sadly. "There's… someone else. I really care about her." I said looking down.

She smiled understanding and cupped my cheek. "Well, she's a very lucky girl to have a guy like you, Naruto Uzumaki."

I smiled back and nodded thankfully. "Thanks Sakura."

_Later that night…_

Naruto

I walked down the pathway to The Order's HQ, where the mansion was and found my mom and dad along the way. They were both happy to see me and each gave a hug. "My little boy has grown up!" Mom laughed happily.

I laughed as well. "It's good to see you mom." I smiled at Dad. "You too, Dad,"

He walked up and patted my shoulder. "Your father and mother would be proud, Naruto. Because we sure are."

I smiled and saw my old gang with their parents. We each looked at OI' Man Sarutobi on the steps and we each took a step and I noticed Aki in an amazing rose red dress that matched the lipstick she was wearing and she gave me a sweet smile.

"Each of you students have learned the true meaning of what it means to be an Assassin, and now each of you will possess an affinity that is unique only to you. Naruto, step forward." Hiruzen told me and I did.

"Do you vow to kill in the name of justice, follow the Three Tenets, and live in the Way of The Creed?"

"I will, sire." I said as I stayed knelt. I felt his hand on my shoulder but didn't look up. "Then I shall awaken your affinity and animal contract." He said and I felt a rush of power flow through me and then wind swirled around me. I could hear the gasps of everyone when it happened.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki; Wielder of the Wind Affinity and the Eagle Assassin; Intelligent and resourceful." He smiled as I stood.

I bowed respectfully before him and smiled. "Thank you, Lord Sarutobi." I said and walked down the steps. "Jushiro Sarutobi, step forward," I heard and Jushiro walked up with nervousness on his face but kept his cool and knelt down as Hiruzen asked the same question. "I do," He said and Hiruzen placed his hand on his shoulder softly and a wave of flame flew around him. "You are Jushiro Sarutobi; Wielder of the Flame Affinity and the Wolf Assassin; faithful, intuitive and full of inner strength." He smiled and Jushiro stood. "Well done, grandson." I heard Hiruzen tell Shiro who smiled.

The rest went through and Aki was the last to go up. She followed the vows and gave her, her abilities. "You are Akiko Suzuki; Wielder of Lightning and the Kite Assassin; Adaptability and flexibility." He smiled and she smiled back.

Hours later everyone danced in the ball room. Choji was practically scrounging down on the food and Shikamaru was keeping an eye on him. Me, Kiba, Shino and Jushiro sat on the sidelines. "Hey Dog, fetch us a drink." Shiro smiled at Kiba who gave him the finger. That's when Aki showed up and smiled at all of us, then turned her direction to me. "May I have this dance, mister?" She giggled holding her hand out at me.

I gave a quick smile and took it. "You may," I nodded and walked with her. Jushiro sighed and saw Hinata and held his arm out. While I didn't hear the exchange, it would seem that she took approval of it. Sakura found a nice person to dance with and gave me a friendly smile that I returned. I was glad she was doing better.

For a while Aki and I danced without a care of who saw us. Our parents seemed to approve anyway. After the dance ended we ran to the river laughing finally sitting atop the hill that led to it. "Tonight was really fun," She giggled sitting between my legs.

"No kidding," I smiled and then looked at her. "Aki, there's something I-

"Shiro seemed to enjoy the-" I cut her off before she finished.

"I love you, Aki." I blurted and she stopped staying silent and looked at me. The moment she did I felt like I scewed up and looked down. "Sorry…"

"No, Im not mad Naruto. It's just…" She glanced down.

"Just..?" I looked up at her.

"I was just hoping I'd tell you first," She smiled at me giggling a little. I chuckled with her and we just stared at each other.

After a few seconds, our lips finally met and in that one single moment; everything felt perfect. Her lips were amazingly soft and the kiss was so loving that it was a whole ten seconds that passed before we even broke it. When we did it was slow and longing as we looked into each other's eyes. I caressed her cheek with my thumb and gave a warm smile.

"I love you, Akiko Suzuki." I whispered softly as she cupped my cheek.

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki." She said holding my hand firmly in hers. I wrapped my arms around hers and we looked up at the stars. Praying this newly made relationship would last.


	11. Character Sheet: Naruto Uzumaki

Character Sheet

Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 24

Height: 5'11

Weight: 175 lbs.

Personality: Focused, Kind, Short-tempered, Cold and Calm on a mission, Ruthless when angered

Rank: Master Assassin

Animal Contract: Eagle

Affinity: Wind

Kekkei Genkai: Rinnegan, Tensa Rinnegan

Weapons: Trench knives, Hidden blades, short blades, collapsible bows

Strengths: Can increase the sharpness of wind techniques to where it's sharper than a blade, sensory of his surroundings, can combine wind with fire to make a tornado of flame. Can use wind in clouds to increase Lightning Power. Also has faster healing capabilities.

Weaknesses: Wind is completely useless against Earth

Marital Status: Akiko Suzuki (lover)

Bio: Born to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto is the living vessel for Kura, the Kyubi Yoko (Nine-tailed Demon Fox). Raised by Toya and Sayuri Suzuki, Naruto was taught the true meanings of right and wrong. Growing up he became best friends of Jushiro Sarutobi, grandson of Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Akiko Suzuki. Brought up into Cell 8 under Master Kakashi Hatake, he and Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, two more Apprentices, studied the ways to become an Assassin. But a few days before the ceremony after their final mission, Sasuke left the group for personal issues and left a whole in the Cell. Upon returning, however, Naruto had gone through and became an Eagle Assassin; Assassin's that relied on their intelligence, intuition and resourcefulness. He put these skills to use while only being armed with a compact bow, a set of trench knives whilst only having a Hidden Blade as well. In only less than a decade, Naruto proved his talents and became a Master Assassin in only half that time. On the day he and Akiko were officially made Assassins, the adopted siblings confessed their long and deeply held love for each other and made it official the next day, with the whole city of Konoha approving, given the two-year age gap between the two. Now the two work together with their best friend Jushiro, in a newly formed Griffon Cell. Like his mother before him, he possesses the Rinnegan and is right now the only known person to wield its evolved Stage, the Tensa Rinnegan.

Techniques

Rinnegan: The dojutsu carried by the Uzumaki clan, the Rinnegan is believed to be the eyes of Those Who Came Before. Naruto's allows him not only to see his targets and friendlies, but also amplifies his senses and affinity. He used to have to rely on emotions to activate it, now he can activate it at will. This control is what allowed it to evolve into the Tensa Rinnegan.

Tensa Rinnegan (_Heavenly Rinnegan)_: The evolved version of the Rinnegan, the Tensa not only does all of the Rinnegan's abilities, but allows him to have telekinetic powers. He can also use it to control the minds of others, but refuses to unless it's truly necessary.

Hien Tatsumaki (_Scarlet Fire Tornado_): The combined effects of Jushiro's Fire and Naruto's Wind. Together is a vortex of fire that incinerates just about anything consumed. Offensive A-Tank, it only used when in serious combat.

Rai Tsunami (_Lightning Tsunami_): Sui Tsunami is the counterpart of the Hien Tatsumaki. Used by Naruto and Akiko, it uses Lightning instead of fire, mixed in with water. The effects can be deadly.

Kaze no Yaiba (_Blade of Wind_): Naruto's main wind technique, Kaze no Yaiba is a technique where Naruto, using Wind around him, can sharpen it to where he can cut through the hardest metal with it. Combined with a blade or trench knife or arrow, its effects are dangerous and fatal.

Speed & Parkour: Naruto was infamous for his speed and agility. His parkour skills were at their peak and he would hone these skills every day of his life.

Weapons

Trench Knives: Naruto's main combat weapon, he can put up an exceptional fight with them. Since they can are small yet still as deadly, Naruto can fight with profound efficiency against any kind of sword weapon.

Collapsible Bow: Naruto's main long-distance weapon, he uses it passed the overall bets it can be used. His aim is always accurate and it only becomes impossible to miss when either Rinnegan or Tensa Rinnegan are activated. As proven during his first mission with one, Naruto has the proficiency that most would believe impossible.

Hidden Blade: While it too is the main part of Naruto's arsenal, he only uses it when he is about either assassinate someone or parry against them. While he doesn't use it as much as a trench knife, he does use it to parry and counter against his foes, aiming directly either at their throat or forehead.


	12. Character Sheet: Akiko Suzuki

Character Sheet

Akiko Suzuki

Age: 26

Height: 5'6

Weight: 118 lbs.

Personality: Sweet, Caring, Protective

Rank: Blender Assassin

Animal Contract: Kites

Affinity: Lightning, Water

Weapons: Short blade, dagger

Strengths: Intuitive, adaptable to any situation, sincere

Weaknesses: Lightning is useless against Earth

Marital Status: Naruto Uzumaki (lover)

Bio: Born to Toya and Sayuri Suzuki, Akiko always knew that The Order would be a part of her life. Joining around two years before Naruto, Akiko was already in The Academy learning their ways. Around after their day of graduation, Akiko began to grow more intimate feelings for Naruto. Although they used to see each other as adopted siblings, it was more than obvious to their friends that there was an attraction between the two. That eventually grew into a relationship. She is an expert at stealth and is a part of Naruto's Griffon Team.

Techniques & Skills

Stealth: One of Akiko's most promising skills, Akiko is a Blender Assassin; one that stays in the crowds and waits for their targets to move into the open.

Daggers: While she can use a sword, Akiko prefers daggers. She has proven its worth against even a battle axe.

Flexibility: She was known to be flexible; in mind and physically. So much that she can fit through the slimmest areas and escape her chasers.

Raiton: Rairyuudan (_Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Missile_): Akiko's main offensive attack aside from its water counterpart. She uses it proficiently and it electrifies whoever its direction is turned on.

Seals & Spells: She knows how to read each and every scroll; whether normal or forbidden, due to her parents teachings. Her mother, Sayuri, was a Scrolls Master and taught her everything she knows if the time calls for it. It has come in handy on more than one occasion.


	13. Chapter 10 Griffon Team

Chapter 10

Griffon Team

_Nine years later…_

Ryusui

"Man what does the boss want with this shit?" Takeshi complained to his partner in irritation. "Oh shut up, Shien. And I wouldn't complain too much. You know the mob is paying big bucks for this guy's body. Heard he killed a bunch of the bosses lieutenants."

"Then why the hell are we lowly soldiers bringing the body?! I mean if the guy was so tough then-

He stopped as a young woman ran into him. She flashed an apologetic smile and walked off. Ryusui couldn't help but notice the girls amazing curves and grinned. "Damn…"

"Hey loverboy! We gotta get this body moving!" Shien complained and they got back to it.

Akiko

As the two men walked away, Akiko smirked at the fact that they didn't notice the tracer planted in the grinning one's pocket. She also chuckled at how he was ogling her and was glad Naruto didn't see. "Sorry boys, but this girl is taken." She said before she activated the commlink.

"Eagle here," She heard on the other phone and grinned.

"Kite here, Tracking bug is planted. Wolf can now be followed." She smiled.

"Got it and… what was up with the guy's smile?" He asked curiously. "Oh nothing its okay."

"Uh-huh, your lucky I trust you, Aki," He chuckled on the other line. "If you didn't, you'd be in the dog house right now, Naruto."

"Roger that," He smirked and hung up.

Ryusui

They delivered the body bag to the man who hired them and the guy looked unconvinced under the hood. "Is that him?" The man asked.

"Yeah boss. Told ya we wouldn't let you down." Ryusui chuckled.

"So wheres that 500K you promised us?" Shien asked in an irritated voice. Rusui gave him a stare that told him to shut up and he took the hint.

"You will when you open it," He said coldly and the two slowly did as he said. But before Shien could even get the damn bag unzipped, a breaking sound like glass was heard and the next thing Ryusui knew, his partner was on the ground with an arrow in his head. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Ryusui shouted as two more of the Bosses soldiers dropped. One had an arrow to the heart and one had an arrow through the mouth.

Ryusui looked up and realized the bosses face was twisted in anger. "You led them right to me, you fool!" He snarled getting up.

"Who?!" Ryusui asked scared shitless. The boss just turned and looked at him with a face of fear. "Assassins!"

Naruto

As I swiftly took out three of the Soldiers, it seemed an argument ensued with the target and the lackey who brought the body bag. "Hmm, he did look at my Aki the wrong way," I commented to myself and shot out the lights with three arrows at once. Activating the Rinnegan I could still see the men in the building.

I switched to a grappling arrow and got ready. "Here we go…" I said and took a leap of faith aiming the arrow at the top of the warehouse building. Seeing the doors begin to shut, I shifted my angle and barely made it inside before the doors shut automatically.

The one man, Ryusui I think, was aiming his pistol in all directions and began to fire in all directions. Pulling out a trench knife I moved in on him and he saw that instantly and began to fire. "_Kaze no Yaiba!" _I said silently and slashed my knife through the man's upper body. At first there was silence and I could hear him drop his pistol. "Damn…" He let out barely more than a whisper, before the loud splashing sound of blood arrived and his body fell. I turned to see the extent and saw that the right to middle half of his body was separated from the rest.

_No hard feelings. Requiescat in pace…_

I looked up to see the boss holding a UMP45 at me and I stared coldly at him. "I-I can pay you just tell me what you want. Please!" He cried out.

"You have been a bad man, Mr. Soshin." I said in a dark cold tone. "Rape, prostitution, murder. I gotta say, a lot of good people's lives were probably ruined by you," I spoke as my hidden blade hissed from activation.

"No wait," He pleaded as he was backed into a corner. "We can talk this out! It doesn't have to be like this!"

"I'm afraid it does." I said before I lunged and he fired his weapon inaccurately, missing every shot. As my palm was driven to his neck, it also meant the blade went through his jugular and I knew at that moment he was dead. Just the way it was meant to as well; quick, quiet, painless.

I felt a tinge at the last part. This scumbag didn't deserve a quick death, he deserved a painful one for all the lives he had ruined. But I dared not question The Order; for I was an Assassin through and through. And Assassin's brought peace.

I began to hear muffled shoutings arrive from the bag and turned. I chuckled a little and opened it to have a fist nearly punch me, had I not caught it. "Jesus fucking Christ, Naruto! Could you take a little bit longer! I hate being cramped up." Jushiro glared hopping out of the bag and began to stretch. "Sorry bro, things got a little dicey." I said to him.

He stared at me fixing his long coat. "Dicey my ass, you knew this guy had it out for me! What took ya?!" He asked in the same old snarky tone. Nice to see a year from seeing each other didn't change him.

"We got held up," I smiled as Aki walked into the warehouse with the same melodic voice she always had. She instantly walked over and wrapped her arm around my waist and I did the same. "With what," Jushiro asked wide eyed and then held his hands up. "You know what? I don't even wanna know what you guys do is what you do."

Aki chuckled and smiled. "Relax Shiro, it was nothing too private." She hugged him close. "It is good to see you though." She admitted.

Jushiro finally gave up his sarcastic attitude and gave a warm smile. "Same to you; _both_ of you," He smiled.

I returned the gesture and looked around. "So Wolfman, you know why we're here right?" I asked confusing him.

"Aside from saving my ass? No, why," He asked us. Aki smirked again and looked at him. "We want you to join Griffon Team,"

"But I need permission from the Hokage to do that," He said reluctantly.

"Kakashi already gave us the go-ahead. We just needed to ask you," I told him but he still looked reluctant. "I don't know… you guys know I don't do teams anymore…"

"Shiro," I said placing my arm on his shoulder and smiled. "This is _us_. If you aint safe with us, then who else?" I asked and he seemed to think. "Well we always were good together." He admitted.

He then sighed putting his hands in his pocket and nodded. "Okay, but one condition," He said holding up a finger.

"Shoot," I told him and he gave a quick smile.

"We also bring Hinata as well," And that shut both me and Aki up simply by surprise.


	14. Chapter 11 Old Love, New Decade

**Chapter 11**

New Day, New Decade

Naruto

I gotta say, you would think flying on the back of a giant eagle would be weird. Turns out; it's anything but. Since I made a contract with the eagles, I could summon them at will. Except _these _eagles were like the size of the smallest plane with a wingspan of 40'. A lot more convenient than driving a jeep, except a desert of course. Since there is not a lot of water to give them out that far, they can only go a short distance.

"We almost there, Hien?" I asked my personal eagle. "Almost, Naruto. We ain't gonna miss anythin'," He smirked with a beak.

I raised Hien ever since he hatched from that little egg I carried around after becoming an official Assassin. He's been my animal partner ever since. He's very loyal to me and my friends although he can be very protective of me and Akiko.

I looked back to see Jushiro looking a little nervous, which was expected since his animal contract was used to the ground. But I could understand why he'd want to have Hinata on the team.

See now here's a little food for thought that Aki and I knew; Jushiro and Hinata had been secretly going out together for six years now in the running. Although they tried, only a rare few knew about their relationship. It started after Jushiro had lost his left arm on a mission… not really my place to talk about. She was there as much as Aki and I were, and they just hit it off. Ever since then, they've been almost inseparable, until Jushiro received an invitation from a famous old Assassin. Even though I should remember her name, it slipped my mind.

We began to realize we were hovering over the Hyuga District of Konoha City. Even though it was one of the oldest parts of Konoha, it was by far one of the most advanced. Hiashi Hyuga, the head of the Hyuga and father of Hinata and her younger sister Hanabi, was one of the top cybernetics scientists in the world and specialized in metallic prosthetics. And the man was a major supporter for The Assassin Order. He knew what we did brought balance to the world and often supplied any injured assassins with prosthetics.

As we landed and hopped off our birds, Jushiro let out a breath that I'm sure he held for a while. Take the guy into a fight, he's okay; but if you put him above it he has a panic attack. Moron. Complete moron.

I patted Hien's beak and pressed my forehead to it. "You can leave now boy," I told him softly.

"You got it boss." He nodded and vanished. Jushiro smiled, "Always was a birdbrain, Naruto."

I chuckled at that. "Whatever wolf. I just happen to care for my eagle. You should understand loyalty the most out of all of us."

He gave a 'true, true' nod and looked at the mansion. "I can't believe it's been four years since me and her saw each other… what if she hates me," He said and I noticed his right hand was sweaty.

Aki saw it too and gave him an encouraging smile. "Trust me Shiro; she hasn't been mad at you at all. Misses you yes, but hate you? I don't even think it's possible for her to hate you."

He seemed to lighten up at that and gave a smile and nod, "Then lets go, He chuckled cracking his voice and went in. I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around Aki's shoulders which made her smile.

"How do you always know the right things to say hon," I asked her grinning. She just giggled and turned her head to face me. "Because I know my friends as much as I do my lover."

That comment made me raise a brow with a mischievous smile. "Oh, you know our friends like that huh?"

She shoved me off playfully and smiled. "Where does your mind go half the time? I don't know them _that _well!" She laughed. I just smiled and gave her an affectionate kiss on the nose. "I know, sweety." I hugged her and she giggled hugging me back.

"Will you two hurry the hell up?! And stop talking about crap like that, it's downright disturbing!" Jushiro shouted from the top of the steps.

We just laughed and joined him up the stairs. As we walked inside the building was all painted in white and the architecture was gorgeous. That may be the only time you'll hear me say gorgeous, but yeah. There were statues of the past heads of the Hyuga clan in a row in the center corridor. We walked down to the right of it and knocked on Hiashi's office door. "Come in," We heard a voice say and opened the door.

We walked in to see a wise looking man sitting at his desk and bowed. "Lord Hiashi," We all said at once.

"Ah, Masters Uzumaki and Suzuki, a pleasure to meet you again," He looked over to Jushiro and gave a nod. "Warrior Sarutobi, it has been too long."

"Indeed it has, Lord Hiashi," Jushiro smiled back. "We'd wish to speak with Hinata, if you please?"

"Oh of course," He turned to one of the bodyguards, "Ko, go bring down Hinata. There is a visitor she'd be more than happy to see again." He smiled. My guess was Hinata had told him, which was exactly what Shiro must've thought because his face went red. That is a once in a lifetime opportunity right there. "Right away, m'lord." The guard nodded and left.

"I'd wait here, young Master's," Hiashi nodded and we just smiled. "We'll just wait in the hall, if that's ok sir," I said respectfully. "Oh yes, of course." He smiled.

We walked out and sure enough, Hinata came down the steps. She was very beautiful for her young age and her pale eyes only increased it. She grew out her old cropped short hair to where it was flowing to her waist. She was average height for a girl, around maybe 5'4 or 5'5. Jushiro was very lucky to have her, otherwise he'd have competition with Kiba, who couldn't seem to tell she was not interested in him. I think it was just the fact that the dog couldn't stand being beaten by a wolf. _Again_.

"Oh Naruto, Akiko. Ko said that-" She stopped talking and looked beside me and her eyes grew wide. "J-Jushiro?"

He gave a sincere and warm smile, the warmest I ever saw him give. "Hey Hina," He said shyly. I didn't even know the jackass could even _be _shy! Hinata didn't seem to notice or care and leapt right into his arms happily.

I just shook my head as I clapped and laughed at them. Aki laughed too and we just shook our heads in amazement.

"I missed you…" She whispered and gave a soft kiss to his cheek making him smile as he moved one of her bangs out of her face. "Missed you too, my Hime," He said smiling.

"Hypocrite," I mumbled and Aki shoved me lightly, "Well it's true," I chuckled.

"I'm a hypocrite, I know." Jushiro chuckled as he placed her on the ground. She looked at his left arm and gently held it. "Is it still—"

"It's fine Hinata. Really," He smiled and she smiled back and looked at us. "Why are you guys here?" She asked us.

We gave her the rundown. We basically said we need Jushiro on the team and he wanted her too. We even gave some points of how no one knows how to attach prosthetics to the right nerve endings except her. She smiled at the last part. "Why didn't you say so," She giggled and looked at Jushiro.

"I would love to join Griffon," She said and he was about to say something back until he got blindsided by a twenty year-old spiky haired devil, who was of the same blood. "Jushiro!" He yelled happily.

"Konohamaru… can't breathe…" He gasped twitching. Konohamaru hopped off and smiled at him with a wide grin.

Standing at 5'8, Konohamaru was Jushiro's kid cousin. The guy had a huge worship thing for me and Jushiro. The only time he never cared was when he was with his girlfriend Hanabi; who was walking down the steps with a gentle smile that was extremely rare on her. Considering she was Hinata's opposite in personality, you'd be lucky to see her smile like that.

"Welcome back Jushiro," She nodded and he nodded back at her. "You too, Hanabi,"

He then looked at Hinata with a smile, "So you're with us?" He asked.

"I am never letting you out of my sight," She chuckled caressing an old scar on his cheek.

_Later that night…_

We all decided to go into town that night and danced to some alternative music. Papa Roach's "Last One Standing," I believe. Leaving Jushiro and Hinata alone for the night, Aki and I ran off to the grass near the river. We looked at the sky that glowed with stars as I held her in my arms. "This has been a good day," I said with a small chuckle.

She just nuzzled into me and nodded. "Every day's a good day when you're around," She commented with her eyes closed.

"That's because of my charming personality," I grinned looking at the river. I could tell she tried to hide the smile, but it failed royally. I tickled her sides and she began laugh hysterically. "Stop it!" She said between the laughter and I did.

She cupped my cheeks, "How can someone so deadly, be so affectionate?" She asked softly.

"When you have the right love ones, anything is possible." I said seriously as I gently squeezed her hand. She smiled and gave a passionate, loving kiss that I returned wholeheartedly.

"I love you Akiko," I whispered against her cheek.

"I love you too, Naruto," She said kissing my cheek softly and we just lied on the grass in each other's arms. At that exact moment, I didn't think anything would cause trouble. Especially Kurama who has been a reliable companion, despite the fact his negative attitude hasn't grown any the better...

Zetsu

As the Nine Tail's host lied down with his lover, Zetsu appeared out of a tree talking to himself.

"**The boy has grow strong,**"The dark half said to his counterpart. "Yeah, but can we defeat him now?! He already is friends with his Bijuu!"

"**Shut up!** **Jesus you are loud…**" The dark side growled. "**We'll send the boy to deal with him.**"

The white Zetsu snorted. "Why him?! He only just became Itachi's partner now—"

"_**Shut up! Why do you always talk so loud?!**_" Dark Zetsu whispered sharply. "**We must report back to Pain now,**" He grumbled.

"Fine… killjoy." The White Zetsu said and they vanished inside the tree.


	15. Chapter 12 Sorrow

**Chapter 12**

Unrest

Sasuke

As Sasuke walked next to his brother and new partner, a part of him was glad for being near him again. Even though he still wanted to kill him, the small parting him began to remember Itachi as his older brother who loved him and their family. They arrived in the center with the eleven members.

He looked to the side and saw Suigetsu partnered up with Kisame Hoshigaki. Scrawny as all hell, with a blade more than half the size of his whole body, you'd think Suigetsu was retarded. But after eight years of fighting alongside the young swordsman, Sasuke knew better. The reason is because Suigetsu can shift his form from normal to a body of water, making him almost invincible. He can also use the water to increase his body mass and size, thus allowing him to wield his sword. When shifted in that form, he usually has a lean muscular build.

Sasuke looked around and felt the eyes of Pain on him. "Sasuke, thanks to Zetsu, you and Suigetsu have your first real missions," He told him.

Suigetsu gave a sadistic grin, "When do we start?" Sasuke just snorted not caring.

"You will be paired up together and go after the Kyubi host, while Itachi and Kisame associate Deidara and Sasori on catching the Ichibi," Pain instructed.

The two went wide-eyed and angered. "What the hell?! Why aint I with Kisame?!" Suigetsu shouted pissed.

"Because I know you two have agenda's of your own," Pain said coldly. "And if you two think you will take on your partners by yourself, then you are greatly mistaken."

Sasuke growled to himself keeping his composure.

_He doesn't wanna lose his best agents… damn you Pain..!_

"Fine but Im calling B.S. on this shit!" Suigetsu shouted before receiving a punch to the gut by Kisame. "Show some respect, Suigetsu." He growled with a grin. Suigetsu just winced and glared.

"When do we leave?" Sasuke asked impatiently. "You will leave by tomorrow morning. How you deal with him is all up to you,"

Leaving Sasuke and Suigetsu in the cave, the other Nine left and vanished.

"So what's the plan Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked irritably. Sasuke pulled his Kusanagi chokuto out and looked at his reflection of the blade and saw his Mangekyo Sharingan eyes and grinned. "We're paying a visit to Mr. and Mrs. Suzuki,"

_Tomorrow that afternoon…_

Toya

As Toya sat at his home desk he smelled Sayuri's cooking coming out of the kitchen and smiled. "Getting ready for Aki and Naruto's visit, sweety?" He asked her.

"Uh-huh, dinner will be done in a half hour," He heard her shout and smirked. It had been a good two years since they had last saw their daughter and adopted son, and Toya was excited to hear their stories of the missions they went on. While they talked by cell phones, it was better if the family were together than apart.

A doorbell was heard and Toya got up thinking it was Naruto and Akiko. "I got it," He smiled and answered the door.

When he did he saw that the person wasn't Naruto or Akiko, but actually someone he hadn't seen in many years. Standing at a good 6'0, the man had a long coat and a white sheathed sword around his waist. The man looked up and gave a cold smile. "Hello Mr. Suzuki,"

"Hello… Sasuke…" Toya said wishing he had his wrist blade right now. "What brings you here?"

"I came to see Naruto, to give him a message actually," Sasuke grinned at him and Toya had the sinking feeling that the message was not peaceful and glared. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I haven't seen Naruto in years. We're in a bit of an argument." He told him.

Sasuke frowned and his face went into a cold stare. "Don't lie to me. It won't go well for you," He advised taking a single step into the house and Toya glared at him. "Take another step kid, and I'll—"

He stopped as he heard Sayuri scream from the kitchen making him turn. "Sayuri!" He turned back and ran into the kitchen to find her held hostage by another man in a tank-top with a small blade to her throat. "Ah ah ah," He grinned. Toya turned and found Sasuke walking slowly to the house.

He grabbed his old wrist blade and put it on. He activated in just enough time to block Sasuke's sword. "Now Mr. Suzuki, is that anyway to treat a guest."

"Yes when they're uninvited!" Toya snarled as he kicked him in the gut and went for his pistol until Sasuke slashed at the back of his legs, making him drop screaming. He turned to see Sasuke and his partner walk over with Sayuri. "What do you want..?" He asked with clenched teeth.

Sasuke grinned mercilessly. "I told you. We're sending a message," He said right before his partner stabbed Sayuri with the knife. "NO!"

Her body dropped to the ground and Sasuke gave a small smile. "Oh and you," He turned his attention to Toya and his partner held the huge sword he carried and he seamed to had gotten larger. "_Much_ worse," was all Toya heard before the man brought his sword down with a psychotic laugh.

Naruto

As we walked down the road to Mom and Dad's house, me, Aki, Shiro and Hinata were talking to each other. "You guys sure your folks won't mind, Aki?" Jushiro asked her.

"Shiro it's okay, there's nothing to worry about—" She stopped as she saw my face. "Naruto," She said looking up at my face and saw exactly what I saw; the door to our parent's house was open with a few officials in front of it. There was yellow tape and I also saw Jushiro's dad, Asuma, in front of it. "Oh no…" I heard Aki say with a little crack in her voice.

I ran up the front steps and Asuma instantly blocked my path way. "No Naruto," He said holding me back. "The hell happened Asuma? Where are my parents?!" I said trying to get by him. "None of you wanna go in there," He said to me.

"Like hell I don't!" I shouted and shoved passed him. "Mom? Da-" I stopped as I saw what the house looked like.

There was blood everywhere and I saw them starting to bring out my mom's body. "Mom!" I shouted but the medics got in my way. "She's gone son… there's nothing you can do."

I felt so sick of what I saw that my eyes were stinging from the tears. "Naruto…" I heard a voice weakly call out and turned to the voice of my dad… or rather what was _left_ of him. "Oh god… Dad," I ran over and knelt by him.

His body was missing his right arm and left leg. There was also a large slash mark across his chest area. "Naruto… I'm not gonna make it…" He choked coughing out blood.

"Dad, don't speak! Please! You're gonna make it..!" I told him choking back tears. He just gave a warm smile and cupped my cheek. "I… love you son… Don't ever… don't ever…" Was all he said before his eyes went glassy and his hand dropped to my legs.

At that moment I felt like someone had fired a rocket at my heart. Clenching my teeth and balling my fist in my hair, I tried to hold back the scream that was rising up my throat.

_Let it out Naruto… _heard Kurama tell me sympathetically for the first time. Taking his advise, I raised my head toward the ceiling and let out scream so loud it could be heard for miles.

_I know who murdered your parents, Naruto. And you know him too. _He said as I knelt my head down.

"His name," I asked opening my eyes activating my Tensa Rinnegan.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Akiko

Akiko heard Naruto's scream and to everyone out there who knew him, they knew in their heart he found what he saw… and didn't like it. As she saw him walk out, his assassin garb stained in blood, she ran up and cupped his cheek. "Naruto, what's happened to Mom and Dad," She asked him softly with tears of her own.

"They're… they're gone Aki…" He said as tears went down his face. She stared not believing his words until the bodies were brought out and then she cried heavily in his arms.

"Shiro… take her to your parent's house." She heard him say. She looked up and he kissed her softly which she returned. "What are you going to do Naruto..?" She asked and his eyes were pale and his canine teeth were sharpened to points. "Vengeance, Aki. I am bringing vengeance for our parents."

Chapter theme: Evanescence's "My Immortal"


	16. Chapter 13 Vengeance

**Chapter 13**

Vengeance

Naruto

As I walked down the pathway to where Sasuke was, I began to notice that my fist was bleeding. Clenched too tightly. Evidently rage is a good anesthetic for pain; never notice it till the blood rush is gone.

_Naruto, you need to keep your head clear. An Uchiha is not one to trifle with-_

"Shut up, Kurama. This is personal." I growled at him. For once Kurama actually listened. And as I walked toward Sasuke's position, I looked at the ground following his footsteps. It was only now that I realized how amazing using the Tensa Rinnegan was; I felt powerful… like nothing could stand in my way. I stopped as the trail lead me to a large doorway in front of an abandoned bar.

With a simple thought, I raised my arm and wrist and blasted the door frame forward. I walked in and looked around. Their trace was here, but I couldn't find their footprints.

_Clever Bastards..! _I swore to myself feeling my anger slowly rise.

"SASUKE! I know you're here, you murderous son of a bitch!" I shouted and heard my echo. Sure enough, the sick twisted bastard appeared in front of me. As he walked up I saw that this was no longer the person I once fought alongside; no, he was replaced by a instrument of despair. He gave me a grin that was anything but human.

"Been a long time Naruto," He chuckled menacingly at me.

"Why, Sasuke? Why my parents?! They were innocents!" I growled my temper reaching new heights. His stare went cold as I realized his Sharingan was activated. "No one in The Order is innocent. You of all should know that. Besides, how else was I gonna get your full attention."

I just stared growling and the wind around me began to spiral as my aura butted heads with this darkness he was emitting, it wasn't fairing so well for him.

"Well you better attack me now, Sasuke. Because if you don't hit me in ten seconds of your first strike; you're a dead man walking." I promised him.

He grinned. "Careful what you say, Naruto." He grinned as he unsheathed his strange sword. And sure of enough, he was on the attack. But what he hadn't intended on was for me to be ready. I don't know if he knew I was a Master Assassin before hand; but he sure as hell knew now when he tried to stab me from behind and I hit him with a powerful gust of wind.

Pulling out a trench knife, me and him were locked in combat. Even though my blade was shorter, it was still putting up a fight with his sword, especially since I was the faster fighter. "Three more seconds Sasuke," I warned him. He seemed to growl and he began to slash more. "Two… one!" I snared and prepared my trench knife wrapping my affinity around it.

"_Kaze no Yaiba!" _I shouted and it slashed across his chest. He stared wide-eyed at the fact I got him and leapt back. He placed his hand on his undershirt and glared at me. "You cut me..!"

"Goddamn right I did," I snarled raising the trench knife in front of my face. "And you're gonna receive a lot more!"

Sasuke

Sasuke stared at the man who stood in front of him. How could this had been the same punk he could handle with ease back at The Academy. He seemed more confident in his abilities. And he knew how to use a knife to the proficiency of a sword.

_I can't believe I may have to use the Mangekyo on him..! _He snarled irritated beyond all measure. He just closed his eyes and thought. "Fine, Naruto. You want serious," He said opening his eyes revealing a new shape in his Sharingan. "You're gonna get serious!"

Naruto stared at Sasuke confused by what he saw and lunged at him lost in rage. While Sasuke could read his moves, Naruto's speed and agility not only made him a ferocious killing machine, but it also made him impossible to hit. After blocking more of Naruto's wind sharpened strikes, Sasuke finally managed to get a lock of his red target in his eyes. "Prepare to feel the wrath of the fire that never stops, Naruto!" He shouted as Naruto back off for another strike.

"_Amaterasu!_" He shouted and black flames soon engulfed the outside of Naruto's body. Naruto writhed and grunted trying to knock it off with wind but to no avail. After a minute Naruto dropped on his knees and it seemed like the fight finally left him. Sasuke grinned triumphantly. "That's all a Master Assassin's got?" He laughed as he stopped the flames.

"Gotta say, I'm very disappointed that-" He didn't finish the sentence as he soon felt his body twist and turn internally against his will and was soon lifted off the ground. "W-what's going..?" He barely choked out as Naruto raised his hooded head up and Sasuke looked into his eyes. They seemed pale like a blind person's with three circlets and a triangle line from the pupil that went through the circlets.

Naruto turned his head to the side like a predator eyeballing its prey and the ruthlessness was there to see. "I haven't even scratched the full extent of my abilities yet, _Sasuke!_"

Naruto

As I looked at the feeble man in front of me, I felt Kurama's power welling through me as well and I felt his wrath. "_Thought you said I needed to be calm, Kurama._" I grinned speaking mentally.

_That was before the fucker decided to light your ass on fire! No one messes with me OR my host and lives! _He growled behind my mind.

I grinned and glared at Sasuke. "Let's see how you like being toyed around!" I snarled and flicked my wrist to the left. As I did, Sasuke instantly flew straight into the wall. Putting my wrist down, I looked at the ceiling above me and he flew straight there. I realized that with a simple thought, he could go any direction I chose. I looked at a window and his head instantly smashed right through the glass, making him scream in agony. The funny thing was though; I was enjoying it. Normally I wouldn't do this to anyone, but this wasn't just _anybody_. As the torture went on I pulled him closer and I saw that his face was covered in scratches.

"You and your partner were the ones who mutilated my father. Let's see how you like it." I said coldly and looked at his sword arm. With a short squint, I snapped his arm and broke it like a twig. He instantly screamed out in pain and agony. "Where is the other?" I asked him.

"Here." A voice said behind me and I turned on a dime. Wasn't fast enough though and I was soon sent flying by a giant sword to the chest. Slamming into the wall I dropped to the ground. As my head hit against the wall hard; I instantly felt sick and things soon started to black out.

_No… not… now…_

That was all I remembered before things blacked out.

Suigetsu

Suigetsu grinned; glad he knocked out the vessel before things got hairy. "He wasn't so tough,"

"Says you..!" He heard Sasuke complain as he walked over holding his broken arm. Suigetsu grinned, seeing Sasuke's irritated face. "You said this punk was easy," He chuckled at his angered partner.

"I underestimated his abilities. Naruto actually grew stronger. But he was stupid enough to come alone." Sasuke said as Suigetsu picked Naruto up.

"Damn right he was. Now let's get him back to the bosses." Suigetsu grinned but shouted as a searing pain touched his arm and made his drop Naruto screaming.

They turned around and saw a tall guy whose wrist and hand were covered in flame. "You know that fire can make water shrivel when placed in contact with water?" He asked calmly. Suigetsu glared. "What's your point, pal?" He asked holding his shoulder.

"Point is; you're made of water, my affinity is fire. With enough intensity, I can burn you and you won't even harm me, dumbass." The man grinned.

"Pretty cocky for a guy with a bandaged arm," Suigetsu glared and walked closer until Sasuke placed his hand on his chest. "That you, Jushiro," He asked glaring.

"In the flesh, Sasuke; 95% of it actually," He grinned cockily.

"Still the same smart-ass, are you?" Sasuke growled.

"Still the same sadistic little asshole from the Academy, are you?" Jushiro shot back.

Sasuke grinned. "So what'd you do," He asked walking closer. "Come to give me some medicine-"

He didn't finish as he went from looking at Jushiro to staring at the ceiling being thrown by both of Jushiro's arms into the ground. He felt like he wasn in a crater as Jushiro stared at him with crimson eyes. "In a manner. But _m__ine's_ gonna be painful as all hell."


	17. Chapter 14 Inheritance and Destiny

**Chapter 14**

Inheritor of Fire

Jushiro

As Jushiro stood over Sasukes crumpled body, he turned his attention on Suigetsu. The man looked stunned at how Jushiro swiftly tossed his partner into the ground like a bag of rocks and smirked. "Want some of this?" He asked with an open palm.

Suigetsu grinned at him and all of a sudden grew more muscular. "You won't even lay a scratch on me." He grinned hefting a large sword in his hand.

"Well you're right about that," Shiro grinned igniting his right hand with fire. "I won't lay a _scratch,_ more like a third degree burn."

Suigetsu growled and lunged at Jushiro who swiftly dodged the strike with ease. "Strike one," He commented. Suigetsu snarled and tried to drop his sword on top of Jushiro who somersaulted to the right. "Strike two," He grinned. Suigetsu began to lose his patience and spun around trying to split Jushiro in half.

Jushiro could see it coming in seconds and leapt into the air, the blade passing his feet by a centimeter. As Jushiro saw his opponents astonished and confused lookm he grinned making the fire in his fist burn brighter. "STRIKE THREE!" He shouted and landed a powerful and explosive fist into Suigetsu's shoulder cavity.

Feeling the searing burn on his shoulder, Suigetsu shouted out in pain and was sent flying into a wall. "It burns. But I'm made up of water! How can it affect me!?" He shouted clutching his burning chest.

Jushiro looked up with a cold stare. "_Hien no Ken: Fist of Scarlet Fire._" He said calmly and the flames on his hand vanished.

"Who the hell are you," Suigetsu asked Jushiro as he walked closer to him. Jushiro lifted him off the ground and glared. "I am Jushiro Sarutobi, Son of Asuma and Kurenai Sarutobi, and Grandson of the late Hiruzen Sarutobi; Inherit Wielder of Koen, the Crimson Flame bloodline. And this one's for my friends that you have inflicted grief upon." He punched through Suigetsu's stomach and ignited fire inside him making his body start to boil in fire. Suigetsu screamed in agony and was punched into a wall.

"One down, one to-" As he turned he saw that Sasuke wasn't in the crater. Sensing him behind him, Jushiro turned to see him holding his broken arm. "So you're the new inheritor of Koen, the True Wielder of Fire, eh Jushiro?" Sasuke asked with a glare.

Jushiro stayed silent staring at him. Yes he was the inheritor of Koen, but it was a secret he had kept from his family. Had they known that the bloodline was one of the First Elementals, they'd be in grave danger. It's why my father and grandfather were such great wielders of Fire; but only Jushiro was the one who connected the dots. Whoever was the true vessel and inheritor Koen, had the power to burn through any water-based life form. That is what Koen himself, had told him.

Sasuke grinned at him as he reconnected his broken arm with a loud popping sound. "Things just got a lot more interesting. So will you be protecting your friend now, Wolf Assassin," He asked.

"So long as I am able, Sasuke Uchiha, I will help Naruto destroy you." He promised him.

Sasuke grinned picking up his unconscious partner. "We shall see," He said and as the lights in the room went out and came back on five seconds later, Sasuke was gone.

Breathing a sigh, Jushiro began to spit blood and dropped onto the ground. "Damn… I used to much strength than I should've." He said and tried to control his breathing. As he regained composure, he heard footsteps and voices calling out for names.

"Shiro… ruto… Jushiro!" He looked up and saw Hinata run up and cradle him in her arms. "It's okay Hinata… I'm fine…"

"You're bleeding from the mouth, Shiro. You need to-" She didn't finish as Jushiro placed his index finger on her lips. "Shhh… I'll be fine. I promise." He told her comfortingly and gave her a loving kiss.

She cupped his cheek and returned it. He hated having to worry her, but he knew his limits better. Knowing that she nodded and looked over to where Naruto laid, making him look as well.

Akiko

Holding Naruto's head in her lap, Akiko kept calling his name praying he wasn't dead. "Please Naruto… you can't leave me like this…" She choked back sobbing. She looked up to Jushiro who was walking over. "You have to help him..!" She cried, the tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'll do my best," He nodded and began to look at how extensive the injury was. As he took off Naruto's assassin jacket, Akiko had to hold back everything inside her not to scream.

_Those bastards hurt my Naruto..! They murdered my family! _She said to herself swearing that they'd pay dearly.

After trying to stitch Naruto for what seemed like an eternity, Jushiro's face paled as he moved away and it was in his eyes that she saw the truth; the wounds were too great.

"No! No, you can't be dead Naruto! You hear me Naruto Uzumaki?! You can't leave me like this!" She cried placing her forehead on his. She could feel Jushiro and Hinata looking at her with sad expressions, but she didn't care the slightest bit. She just lost her loved ones in one whole evening.

That was what she felt in her heart, until a hand was placed on her cheek softly and she felt the most familiar lips touch hers and she returned the kiss slowly. Breaking it slowly, she saw the same warm smile she knew and loved. "I'm not going anywhere, my love." The voice said and it took all of them time to realize the happiest truth they had ever known; Naruto was alive.

Naruto

Hearing their happy voices brought warmth and comfort to me. Akiko, Jushiro, even Hinata; this was my new family. It brought back what I remembered after I blacked out.

_Moments ago…_

Everything around me was black as I stood. "Hello?" I shouted and heard my voice echo. "Anybody out there?!"

Not hearing a response I truly thought that I died and that this was the Afterlife. But as the loneliness started to creep into me, I heard two familiar yet distant voices I had ever heard. I don't know why they sounded so familiar but they reminded me of a lullaby. "Hello?" I asked.

As I did, two people appeared before me. One was as tall as me and I felt like I was looking at an older reflection of my self. The woman next to him was also fairly tall with scarlet red hair and the warmest violet eyes and smile. The man smiled at me with my grin. "Hello Naruto," He said in a wise deep voice for his age.

It was only then that I realized who they were and I could feel the tears on my face. "F-Father? Mother?" I asked them.

The woman nodded with a smile. "You have grown so much," She said just before I ran up and bear-hugged her. It was at that moment that every single sob I held back came to life. "Mother… I had always dreamed of meeting you both…" I cried.

My father, Minato patted my shoulder. "And we had missed you, my son." He smiled warmly and I finally let go of them. "Is D… I mean Toya and Sayuri with you guys?" I asked meaning no disrespect. They smiled understandingly at me. "They are fine, Naruto. And you can call them your Mom and Dad. They did raise you for us."

I nodded. "Am I… am I dead?" I asked them. "No, but you are in the border that leads between life and death." My mother, Kushina, said before looking at Minato who spoke next. "But we have taken this opportunity to not only see you Naruto, but to warn you of the danger you are going to face, and the destiny you must embrace." He said slowly.

I stared confused. "What destiny?" I asked and both of their expressions became hardened and serious. "To stop the Akatsuki once and for all, and to bring the Nine Pieces of Eden together." Minato told me.


	18. Chapter 15 Truth & Destiny

Chapter 15

Truth and Destiny

Naruto

It took me a while to grasp what he was saying. "Nine pieces of Eden," I asked looking down. "You mean the Bijuu like Kurama?" I stared.

"Yes. The Bijuu and their Vessels are the only ones with the power to stop the Akatsuki completely. Alone, a Bijuu is powerful but against The Nine Heads of Akatsuki, it's like that power is diminished. You must find the remaining Vessels and bring them all together. Once you do, you must find the spirits of the sealed Bijuu and bring all of them into one. Then they will evolve into the most powerful creature the world has ever set its eyes on." Father instructed to me in a calm manner.

"Then once all together and when Akatsuki is forever dealt with, these creatures will revert back to the Apple of Eden." Mother told me following after him.

_To hell with that!_

I heard a voice behind me shout and turned at the one who said it. The man was me, but with black eyes and a red iris and I knew who I was looking at; Kurama in his own variation of me. And his face was rippling with anger. "_All you mortals ever done is cause me and my brothers and sisters pain! Why in the hell should we help you?!_" He asked my parents.

"Because, Kurama, you know as well as we do that you and your _brethren_ were never meant to have been created in the first place. With this, you shall receive the peace that has long been overdue for you." Father told him in a calm respectful tone. He didn't seem all that afraid of him.

Kurama stared and for a second, I thought I had seen a glimmer of hope in his eyes, but the same fire from before burned intensely. "_What makes you so sure that I even care about those fools?_" He asked with a grin.

Mother just walked up casually -with no fear whatsoever I might add- and cupped his cheek in a very caring fashion, shocking both of us. "You may act tough outside, Kurama; but in your heart, if you truly hated them all as you say you do, then you'd have killed them when you saw them." She smiled warmly, seeping right through him.

That was the first time I heard Kurama silent in my life. He seemed to have been heartened by her sincerity and looked away. I looked at them and asked them what I should do.

"You must go to the Valley of Toads and meet your old Master." Father told me and I stared shocked. "Jiraiya,"

He nodded with a short smile. "And where your fellow brother in arms Killer Bee also still resides," He grinned and my hopes went up instantly.

Killer Bee was a Vessel of a Bijuu like me. The second strongest aside from Kurama, named Gyuki. While he was rather friendly going to anyone he met, he was also very serious when tempered with. Aside from Gaara, he was the only Vessel I knew of at the time.

"You, your friends, and Killer Bee must find the Vessels of Chomei and Shukaku. If you don't find them before Akatsuki, only you and Killer Bee will remain as the only living Vessels left."

I nodded and told myself that I'd start with Gaara. Suna was closer and we'd get there fast with the air currents from the Valley of Toads. And there's one more thing, Naruto." He told me and it made me stare before I began to fade.

"Beware of the man in the mask. He is the true head of Akatsuki and he is not one to be trifled with if you meet him." He advised me. I nodded and looked at them. "Will I see you again?" I asked them.

He smiled sadly and nodded his head. "We will always be here. When you truly need us," He said and began to move away. "Goodbye, my gorgeous boy," Mother smiled with what looked like a tear-streak.

"Mother!" I shouted and then they were gone.

_Now…_

I was embraced by my friends and they didn't seem to hold back their hugs and I felt happy at that. "You goddamned fool," Jushiro chuckled holding back his tears. "Your not gonna cry are you, you damn sissy," I grinned weakly.

He grinned back and punched my arm. "Asshole,"

"Touché buddy, touché," I smiled and then looked at Akiko. She had tear stung eyes and the most happy smile I had ever seen. "I thought you were gone…" She choked cupping my cheek softly.

"I'm not going anywhere, Aki. Not now, not _ever._" I whispered cupping one cheek and brushing my teeth softly against the other. She made me feel more than anyone I knew, and I was happy for it. Akiko Suzuki was the only thing that kept me home alive.

"So what are we going to do about Asshole and Douche bag?" Jushiro asked wrapping an arm around Hinata's shoulder. I looked down. While Sasuke and his partner were definitely gonna be trouble, I knew from what my parents that this was far bigger than just them. "Guys, there's something I must tell you." I said quietly and looked at each of them. "But I need to know if you'll believe every word I say." I asked.

They looked at each other and Aki looked at me since she was the first to speak. "I'm with you. Always and forever," She whispered the last sentence right before she gave me a soft kiss that I was happy to return. As I broke it I looked at Jushiro; my best friend and right-hand man.

"It's not even a question, Naruto. You have always backed me up since we were kids. What kind of bro would I even be if I didn't back you now?" He smiled raising his right arm. I stared and grasped mine in his in a firm shake as we flashed the same grin. "Brothers for life," I said in a monotone.

"Brothers for life," He agreed wholeheartedly. I looked at Hinata with the same question. She gave a kind smile and nodded. "You three had always been my closest friends. In the name of the Hyuga, Ill help anyway I can." She promised.

I nodded and told them of what we needed to do. Each seemed to grasp the situation quickly. "So we're going to the Valley of Toads and pick up a Vessel of Gyuki, and pick up the Kazekage?" Jushiro asked.

"Yup," I simply smiled at him. He shook his head with a smirk. "Nothing's ever easy with you two is it..?" He asked

Me and Akiko smiled and said nope in unison.

_That night…_

We visited Mom and Dad's grave in the cemetery. I placed some blue and red orchids at their graves. "I'm sorry, Mom… Dad…" I said silently as Aki placed her hand on my shoulder and rested her head on it.

"If they never adopted me in the first place… then maybe they'd… maybe…" I stopped as Aki took my cheeks in her hands and she looked me in my eyes. "Don't torture yourself Naruto. I miss them too, but it won't make a difference if I let their deaths… be in vain…" She said choking back tears.

I felt her pain and sorrow from the words. It tore at me at how much she was going through, and I did what only I could do. I cupped her cheeks and looked at her with loving eyes. "I love you, Akiko Suzuki. And I swear that no matter what happens, you'll always have me," I said sincerely from my heart and kissed her lovingly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and it slowly grew more passionate, and seemed the kiss had gone on forever.

After a whole minute we broke the kiss and she laid her head against my chest softly and I held her close and looked at the sky.

_Goodbye Mom… Dad… we'll see you soon._


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

Nagato

In the ever rainy city of Ame, Nagato stood at the top floor of his tower looking at the imperfect world. "Sasuke and Suigetsu failed in the capture of the Kyuubi, but it was not a total failure," He told his honored guest.

"The DNA of the Vessel will be spliced and made with mine, creating the most powerful asset aside from Sasuke for the Akatsuki." The figure said in a calm, deep and reserved tone.

Nagato turned and saw his partner, Konan, walk down the stairs to them, in an attractive black Akatsuki dress she designed herself that showed her whole back. As usual she stared silently as she walked next to Nagato, giving them the blood sample of Naruto Uzumaki.

"What if he doesn't his position?" Nagato asked curiously as the man looked at the small flask. The man gave a small yet eerie chuckle under his hood. "He won't have a choice."

He began to walk towards the open balcony and looked at his disciples. "Have Deidara and Sasori initiate their mission. I want reports as soonest as you can give."

Nagato and Konan bowed respectfully to him. "Anything more, my Lord," Nagato asked. "Oh no my Nagato. Nothing more," He said taking off his hood. "But I believe the time is almost soon for Madara Uchiha to step into world once more," He grinned under his mask.


	20. Acknowledgment

Acknowledgement

I'd like to thank all those who have been watching this story grow as it finally ends. I would like to point out that this isn't the end and that Naruto, Akiko, and Jushiro's journey is far from over. And I'll be posting the next story Griffon's Flight somewhere in December. And I'd like to give thanks to my friends Jarein and Lovelychu from DeviantArt for letting me us their characters respectfully.


End file.
